Best Kept Secret
by Jady
Summary: Chang Wufei was having a really bad night when Harry Potter stumbled across him in a dark alley and bleeding. Both felt a twinge of something and neither knew what to do about it. 3 months later fate tossed them together again and this time? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: No beta at this time so all mistakes are my own. Merged timelines (A. C.), Slash/Yaoi pairings Harryx05 01x02, 03x04. Don't like it? I recommend finding some other form of entertainment. Also let me know if I should continue or not.

* * *

Harry drug a hand through his already untidy black hair. The walk from the tube station to Grimauld Place seemed to make him even more exhausted than usual. He cursed whatever god was out there that didn't let the ministry put an Apparation point near in his neighbor hood. It miserable out tonight. It was cold and raining and he was tired, more tired than usual that was for sure. He ran his hand through his hair again, this time in anger. How dare they tell him when to take time off! If he needed time off he would take it, still Healer Chang, his ex-girlfriend extraordinaire, had told Minister Shacklebolt that if he didn't get rest he would be in danger of burn out. The Nerve!...

A slight scuffling noised caused Harry to fall into a defensive stance. He chuckled under his breath but his Auror instincts prickled when he heard a barely audible groan. Cautiously Harry peeked into the alley and had to bite back a curse. The muggle was in bad shape, that much he could tell. His leg, for he could definitely tell it was a guy, was at an angle that made Harry's own leg twinge in sympathy. Liberal cuts and bruises could be seen beneath his dark blue tank top and a cut disappeared in to his black hair.

This time he didn't hold back his swearing and the muggle's eyes opened and Harry had a brief glance of black eyes that made him shiver. The eyes closed again and this time they did not open. He picked the muggle up and staggered under his weight. Damn the guy was heavy! Not fat but all lean muscle that was packed on a sturdy frame. Deciding not to chance it Harry quietly disapparated from the alley straight into his bedroom. Christ he was going to be in so much trouble when he got back to work!

"Dammit," grumbled Harry as the Muggle tumbled out of his arms onto his bed. "There goes my early night."

Shifting the muggle into a more comfortable position, Harry pulled his wand out and cast a banishing charm on the muggle's blood stained cloths. Taking a mental stock of the potions he would need Harry pulled his medi-wizard kit out of his bedside table. Grabbing a blood replenisher, skelegrow, a pain reliever, and a small pot of bruise balm along with several bandages and a roll of gauze he got to work.

Cleaned up, Harry could see the distinct Asian slant to his eyes and the caramel color skin that contrasted so well with his black hair. He had put the man in a pair of his pajama bottoms and white tank top. Surprisingly he looked good in them…

Mentally slapping his tired mind Harry turned from his bed and staggered to the couch in the sitting room. There was no need for thoughts like that. Casting a spell to widen the couch and make it more comfortable, Harry fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Chang Wufei made no indication that he had regained consciousness. Old training was hard to break, not that he would want to, especially in an unknown situation. His breathing and heart rate remain calm and unchanged, his muscles relaxed and limp as if he hadn't woken up. The room felt unfamiliar as did the clothes he was dressed in. Slowly opening an eye he was surprised to see he was lying in a four poster bed draped in forest green. The comforter that had been tucked around him was white with swirling silver accents.

Puzzled he lifted a hand to his head and felt the gauze of a bandage instead of the raw and sore cut he had expected. The leg must have been a hallucination he decided as he twitched the leg he could have sworn was broken. That asshole Khan and his flunkies running him down…

"Oh good! You're awake," a lilting voice, complete with British accent exclaimed softly.

Wufei bolted straight up and swayed dizzily. The man attached to the voice rushed to his side and pushed him down gently. He was able to glimpse staggering emerald eyes and messy black hair before the stranger pulled back again.

"Be careful," he admonished gently. "You took a pretty good knock to the head back there."

"Who are you?" asked Wufei, "and where am I?"

" I'm Harry Potter and you are in my home."

"How long…" the muggle trailed off.

Harry grinned down at him and Wufei narrowed his eyes.

"It's just past nine in the morning and the date is July 20th, A. C. 198," explained Harry and he noticed some of the tension left the man. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. Who are you? And why did I find you bleeding and mostly unconscious in a alleyway?"

The man blinked at him and Harry swore he saw suspicion literally ooze through the guys pores.

"I am Chang Wufei, and why I was in that alley way is confidential Preventer business," stated the now named muggle harshly.

Harry blinked. That was rather… unexpected to say the least. A Preventor? Merlin…

"I see…" murmured Harry, reaching back to rub his neck. "Well Preventor Chang we'll just leave it at that won't we?"

This time it was Wufei who blinked. Harry smiled at the man.

"I know what it is to keep a secret, Preventor Chang, and I have no desire to pry into official business," said Harry and his lips twitched as Chang gave him a surprised look and the suspicion in his eyes ease a little. "If you're up to it you can come down to breakfast. If not I'll bring you a tray."

"No need for that," muttered Chang and realizing he was less than properly dressed promptly flushed. "I'm more than capable of getting up, provided you have some proper clothes I can borrow."

Harry would never, ever, admit it even under threat of torture, that the Preventor agent was adorable when he was embarrassed. He wasn't ashamed that he batted for both teams but he had a feeling that the man, currently turning a fetching shade of red, would throttle him if he made an advance on his person. Deciding to not say anything Harry just nudged a pile of clothes he left at the foot of the bed.

"The bathroom is through the door on the right," said Harry, gesturing vaguely in the right direction. "Feel free to use the shower. Breakfast will be done in about 15 minutes."

Wufei waited until Potter left the room before he swung out of the bed. This time when he tried to get up his head didn't swim dizzily. Why hadn't the man taken him to a health center? No scratch that why had the man even helped him? In his experience most people would have minded their own business, especially in this neighborhood. Even the décor of the room he was in didn't jibe with the rundown buildings he had encountered while undercover. Wufei wasn't sure what it was about his good Samaritan but something made him want to look a little deeper into Harry Potters past. Something didn't quite add up.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing some of this and that...

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, et al.

Downstairs Harry was just pulling the last of the eggs from the frying pan when his guest walked in. Wufei was freshly showered and his borrowed clothes were a little tight across the shoulders and chest but otherwise they seem to fit fine. The bruises were well on their way to mending as were the scattered cuts.

"Just in time," said Harry sliding the pan back onto the stove. He gestured to a seat and Chang sat.

"Thank you," said Preventor Chang a tad stiffly. "You needn't have troubled yourself. You must have something better to be doing rather than playing nurse maid to a person you don't even know."

"Not really," Harry replied, barely holding back a grimace. "I'm on _leave_ from work and last night I was too tired to cart you to the hospital. Your injuries weren't to sever and I'm certified in mu… CPR and First aid."

Again Harry could almost feel the suspicion coming of the Agent across the table. Matter of factly taking a bite of egg Harry shrugged at the unasked question.

"You're wondering why I stopped to help you aren't you?"

Chang nodded jerkily and Harry had to sigh. There was no easy answer to the question.

"Would you believe me if I said it was the right thing to do?" ask Harry a little hopelessly. He knew Chang wouldn't accept that answer. "It really is why I stopped. My friend Hermione said I have a touch of a hero complex…"

"Why would she have said that," asked Wufei sharply, eyes taking in the lithe form across from him.

Potter looked like a strong wind could blow him over. His eyes, the most fascinating shade of green were hidden behind hideous round glasses and showed fatigue in the dark circles etched below them. His dark hair reminded him of Yuy's, the spikes going every which and he wondered if the man had the same unrelenting spirit as his partner. Through Potters uneven fringe he glimpsed a strange lightening bolt scar half hidden in the untamable locks.

"…saving puppies and kittens y'know?" Wufei shook his head, chasing those thoughts away.

"Saving puppies and kittens?" he asked sardonically.

Potter laughed nervously and flattened his fringe over his scar. Interesting…

"Where did you get that scar?"

Harry's hand froze mid smooth. He could tell Chang's focus had honed in on the infamous mark and had thought nothing of it. Jesus it was just like being in first year again! Those black eyes staring at him made him more than a little uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat Harry said, "I got it in a car accident when I was one. My parents were killed, I was left with the scar."

"That doesn't look like a car crash scar," speculated Chang and Harry bit back a curse. "It's to precise."

Harry remained silent for a moment letting his thoughts organize.

"It really wasn't a car crash but I can't tell you how I got it, it's private," said Harry trying to cover the awkward moment of silence. Inwardly he sighed.

"You didn't have to lie," Chang snorted derisively. "You don't pry into my confidential business and I won't pry into yours."

Harry flushed under the intense gaze of the Asian Preventor. He wished the man would look else where and immediately felt a twinge on guilt. He wouldn't be staring at him if he hadn't lied to the man. It was his own damn fault.

"Well, it's habit," mumbled Harry. Here he was a harden Auror and he felt as if he was being interrogated in a subtle albeit harsh way. It felt like he was being beat with a velvet bat.

Interesting, Wufei thought, never taking his eyes off Potter. Used to lying about his scar. Not that it was his only scar Wufei noted. The man had a liberal sprinkling of scars on his for arms and an interesting scar that looked like carver words on his hand. Potter fidgeted nervously and Wufei smirked.

"Do you happen to have a phone?" asked Wufei and Potter jerked as if not expecting him to speak. He nodded and pulled a mobile out of his pocket.

"If you don't mind I need to step out to make this call," he said evenly waiting for his host to protest.

"That's fine," said Potter and Wufei swore a look of relief wash over face. Relief to get out of his presence? That he wasn't questioning him about the scar? Something really wasn't adding up when it came to Harry Potter.

As a trained observer, you couldn't be a Gundam pilot if you weren't, Wufei could see that Potter was a walking contradiction as Duo would say. He was self assured yet shy, constantly on alert but taken by surprise often. In fact the only person more on alert would be his partner Heero Yuy but he would bet his sword that he wouldn't be taken by surprise. Also Potter had lied. Twice. Once with the hero complex question. Honestly puppies and kittens? No. Potter had the look of a seasoned War vet. And that scar… To precise for a car accident and when called on it Potter had admitted he had lied. Why would he lie about something so inconsequential? Maybe it wasn't as inconsequential as he thought?

While thinking about the enigma that was Harry Potter his fingers had dial the direct line of his partners line in the Preventors local Headquarters.

"Yuy," came the monotone voice of his partner.

"It's Chang," replied Wufei. "I was found out."

"Do you need extracted?" It was barely there but a hint of concern could be heard behind Yuy's monotone voice.

"No, I had civilian help in that department. No injuries to speak of, just some cuts and bruises," said Wufei, knowing his partner need to know. "Can you do a standard search on Potter, Harry living on or near Grimauld Place?"

"Hai, is he the one that assisted in your escape?" asked Yuy and already he could hear his partner's fingers flying over his keyboard.

"In a matter of speaking. Potter found me unconscious in an alley way after being hit by a car," said Wufei nonchalantly and he _swore_ he could hear his partner freeze.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I got ran down by Khan and his lackeys. We have more than enough evidence to convict him of drug trafficking and prostitution," said Wufei with satisfaction. "Like I said though, no serious injuries, just a couple of cuts and bruises."

"Hn. If you say so," said Heero. "Harry Potter, born July 31st A. C. 180 to Potter, James and Potter, Lily, nee Evans. Parents deceased October 31st A. C. 181. Guardians Dursley. Vernon and Dursley, Petunia, nee Evans. One Cousin, Dursley, Dudley Residing 4 Privit Drive with his parents. Attended Little Whinging Primary until age 10 then he drops off the map. No medical records on file nor any school after the age of 10. No financial records. Primary address listed as 12 Grimauld Place."

"I'm going to bring him in for questioning," said Wufei. "ETA, one hour."

In Lady Une's office she receive a message that certain files were being accessed. Unbeknownst to Heero and Wufei, Une reclined in her seat and wondered what it could mean. The information on this particular subject was rather interesting. She wondered if Shacklebolt knew one of his Aurors had caught her best agents eye. Oh the possibilities…

Harry resisted eves dropping on the Preventor agent. What was taking him so long? It shouldn't take that long to arrange for transport or check in or whatever he doing. He finished drying the last of the breakfast dishes and was just putting them away when Chang reentered the room.

"All finished?" Harry asked. "Did you arrange transportation or did you need a lift to your home?"

"Actually if you would give me a lift to Preventors Headquarters I'd be grateful," replied Chang, his slanted eyes hinting alternative motives. "My partner would like to meet you if you aren't busy."

Harry swallowed and he saw a gentle smile flash on the Asian Preventor's face.

"You're not in any trouble. He's a little protective of those he considers his own and he has some questions for you," explained Chang calmly.

Harry paled but held his expression calmly. Oh Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing some of this and that...

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, et al. If there is a question I feel that needs addressed I'll do it in my profile. Long author notes are a pet peeve of mine. I try to keep them short.

Heero Yuy was not having a good day. First it was his lover, Duo Maxwell had been called on assignment, second his case had fallen through, third, his partner had been missing for lack of a better term for nearly 12 hours. It was inexcusable. To make matters worse his partner, Chang Wufei, had been in the hands of an unknown. If this had happened in the war Chang would have been dead or possibly worse.

Heero growled under his breath, scattering agents as he stormed towards the entrance of the Preventors Headquarters, London Base. To his surprise Lady Une was walking towards him and the small half smile curving her lips caused a imperceptible shiver to race along his spine. It was never good when his boss was wearing that look.

"Commander Une," said Heero.

"Yuy, you've booked Interview A is that correct?" she asked briskly.

"It is. I just received word from Agent Chang that his position has been compromised," reported Heero crisply. "Last evening between the hours of 21:00 and 23:00 Chang's position within the Conejos drug ring was compromised and was left for dead in an alley. One Harry Potter found Agent Chang and tended his injuries. My partner and myself wish to question Potter in regards to his incomplete citizen file and possible connections to the Conejos Ring."

"I see. Do you have an ETA for Chang and Mr. Potter?" asked Une, eyes glittering behind her square framed glasses.

"ETA is 10 minutes Commander," answer Heero warily.

"Carry on. I'll be in observation for the duration on your questioning on Potter," said the Commander and Heero noticed she altered her route to head towards the sublevel interview complex.

Though she couldn't see Heero nodded and let his scowl deepened. It seemed this Potter had the attention of his superior and this too was suspicious. Une very rarely observed the questioning of suspects or witnesses. She did however take a personal stake in the Gundam Pilots welfare and if one of them, especially Wufei was injured she would step in. It had to be coincidence that she want to observe this interview because Wufei had been tended to by the man. Still he couldn't help but hear his lover's voice saying, "Coincidence is Hooey and don't you forget it!"

Heero nodded at the agent manning the front desk and allowed his face to blank as he saw Wufei leading Potter to the entrance.

Harry gaped at the opulent entrance of the Preventors building. While sparsely decorated visitors could not dismiss the real wood paneling gleaming marble floors. If it had been any other building he would have sworn it was the entrance to a high price lawyers office but the security desk manned by the Preventors agents in their green and black BDUs quickly dispelled that thought. Also the man with his carefully blanked face that just radiated danger watching their approach just didn't lend it's self to the stuffy image of lawyers.

Harry scrutinized the man and had to deduce that he was the Agent Yuy Chang had told him would be waiting for their arrival. Yuy had deep Prussian blue eyes and a strong angular face that screamed confidence. Harry had to suppress a smile though. His chocolate brown hair it seemed had the same unfortunate habit of being as messy an unruly as his own.

"Agent Chang, Mr. Potter," said Yuy with a nod of greeting and a small upward twitch of his lips.

"Yuy," replied Chang with a hint of humor in his voice. "I see you were able to keep the others from assaulting us."

"It was easier than you would have thought," said Yuy wryly, glancing at Harry's curious gaze. "Maxwell's on assignment and Barton and Winner have a meeting over at WEI that should be wrapping up soon. I take it this is the man I have to thank for patching up my partner?"

Harry's face flushed under the sudden intense scrutiny he was faced with.

"Yuy!" snarled Chang, and secretly Harry wished he had the nerve to snarl at the intimidating agent as well.

"I… I… Well… Well," stammered Harry his blush deepening. "I don't know about that… really!"

Damn Yuy anyway thought Wufei as he studied Potters hot face.

"He may have patched me up but I would have been fine either way," he snarled taking note of the peculiar look that flashed on Potters face before it was covered. Interesting…

He thought quite a few of Potters reactions were interesting to say the least. The first and most intriguing however was his easy acceptance of Wufei's story of being an Preventors agent though he was dressed in Conejos colors and injured to boot. Not many in that particular neighborhood would have spared him a second glance simply for the blue shirt and tight black pants he had been wearing when Potter had found him. It didn't add up damn it! The man was a mix of wary war vet and naïve teenager and oddly it endeared him to Wufei.

"… We'll be in Interview A as there is more space there than there is in our office," explain Yuy and Wufei snapped out of his thoughts in time to follow Yuy and Potter past the front security check.

Potter shrugged and followed Yuy into the organized chaos that was the Preventors. Wufei watched as a smile ghosted over Potters face as if the stream of agents around him was a comforting scene. Yuy led them past the first bank of cubicles to the stairs that led to the basement interview rooms.

Interview A was Spartan. White walls, grey concrete floor and the customary one way glass decorated one of the walls. The only furniture was the battered table and two folding chairs.

Wufei directed Potter to one of the chairs and gracefully plopped in the other. He knew Yuy preferred to stand and his left leg was giving twinges of pain. He had noticed the ghost of a shadow on his shin but hadn't given it any thought. After this questioning he would have to see Sally about it, not that he wouldn't have been dragged to her at first chance anyway.

It was quiet for a few moments and Wufei knew his partner was organizing the questions he wanted to ask. Across from him Potter fidgeted under the gaze of both Yuy and himself.

"So Harry why don't you tell us about last night?" asked Yuy and both agents noticed the barely there grimace pace over his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing some of this and that...

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, et al.

Harry looked at him blankly for a moment, did they suspect him of beating Agent Chang? It was almost laughable really, the man moved like a jungle cat and was built along the same pattern.

"Umm, I was walking home from the tube station a few blocks from Grimauld Place and I heard a scuffling noise from the alley about half way to my home. Something just didn't seem right, y'know?" asked Harry. " I looked and Agent Chang was unconscious and bleeding. I took him home and cleaned him up."

"What about a hospital, a clinic even?" asked Chang and harry couldn't help but noticing the curiosity that shined in his dark eyes.

Harry shrugged and said. "I didn't think the hospital was warranted and the colors he was wearing? Any clinic I took him to would have kicked us out before we were in the door."

He noticed Yuy and Chang didn't so much question this logic, then again they _were_ Preventors Agents. He could tell there were unasked questions but they didn't ask and he didn't volunteer.

"Where are you employed?" This question was winged at him by Yuy again.

Harry smiled faintly.

"I'm usually employed in the Law Offices of Shaklebolt but I was put on leave yesterday," said Harry using the accepted answer the Ministry approved of for just these cases. The "like I said earlier" was omitted.

"A Law Office?" asked Wufei incredulously and both agents looked skeptical . "Why do you live in that area then? Surely you can afford to live in a better neighborhood."

It was like a light switched off and Harry could feel the color drain out of his face. He noticed Yuy and Chang exchange and inscrutable look with each other.

"I," Harry had to pause to clear his throat, "My Godfather was murdered a few years back and left me his house. I stay there in memory of him."

That and Grimauld Place had some of the strongest wards in Britain, not including Hogwarts or Gringotts. He was just paranoid enough to remain living there.

"Who was your Godfather, Mr. Potter?" ask Chang cautiously obviously sensing a touchy topic.

"Sirius Black," whispered Harry. It still hurt. He volunteered, "He was a prison escapee, accused of the murder of 13 people."

Yuy looked at the young man in front of him and felt a stirring of pity rise in his belly. It had been right before the war but every on earth and in the colonies had heard of the notorious Sirius Blacks' escape. Even though he had been in training Dr. J had made an example of Blacks' escape and told him if he wanted to survive he needed to be able to slip in and out of OZ facilities as easily as Black had escaped. It was a lesson he had never forgotten. It had been less than a year ago when two kids had been killed by the real murderer.

"I'm sorry," Heero volunteered.

Potter nodded in acknowledgement and Wufei cleared his throat.

"How long have you lived at your current address?" ask Wufei.

"Two years give or take a few months."

"Do you have dealings or work for the Conejos?"

Potter snorted at this question. "Do I look stupid? No don't answer that, I don't."

Heero was getting a tired of the pretenses of questioning Potter in regards to the case. He pushed up from his position by the wall startling Potter and garnering a sigh of frustration from Wufei.

"Why are you not on record?"

Harry gulped at that question and tried to evade.

"What do you mean?" he asked, mind scrambling. He knew _exactly_ what Agent Yuy meant.

"Why do you have no financial records, no record of a physical address though you most certainly have one," bit Agent Yuy. "Why do you work in a law office even though you have no records of schooling after the age of 11?"

Harry could literally feel the frustration coming off the messy haired teen. Panic was bubbling in his throat but he swallowed it down and his face remain calm under the scrutiny of Chang and Yuy.

Shit! His training had never taught him how to answer questions like that!

Wufei watched as a glimmer of panic pass over Potters face before it was hidden behind his implacable polite mask. He swore the only person with more masks than Potter was Duo Maxwell, and Duo made it a profession or so he said. Maybe his suspicions were justified…

"I… well that is to say, my guardians weren't fond of me," started Potter and Wufei stifled a sigh. Was everything attached to Harry Potter a tragedy? It certainly seemed that way.

"When I was 11 I went to a boarding school in Northern Scotland. There really isn't a record of it, if your parents went to Hogwarts then you most likely would be going, that's how it happened to me," said Potter on a sigh. "A lot of my file is confidential…."

Behind the glass Commander Une observed Harry Potter with interest. He looked very much like Agent Yuy but seemed to have the personality of Agent Winner with a dash of Agent Maxwell mixed in. She was impressed with how he dodged most of the suspicion of his incomplete file, of course with Agents Chang and Yuy they would be suspicious if the boy had so much as a parking ticket.

Her research into his wizarding file had been enlightening. Harry Potter was the magical equivalent to the Gundam Pilots. He and his two friends, Granger, Hermione (deceased) and Weasely, Ron (deceased) had single handedly brought down the Dark Lord Voldemort with minimal civilian death. She knew his war could have been ten times worse and she also knew that if Harry Potter had not killed Voldemort, Europe would have been decimated and the destruction would continue to spread. Weasley and Granger along with another were killed about the same time as the Mariemaia uprising.

Most of the damage of the Wizarding war had been blamed on OZ and for the Ministry of Magic OZ had been the lucky scapegoat. Only a few top level official such as herself and Vice Minister Darlian Peacecraft and her aid Dorothy Catalonia knew of this second war and the Boy who risked every thing to turn back the evil.

It was time to rescue the poor boy from the clutches of 'Paranoia' and 'Suspicion.'

I hope they didn't scare him to badly, she thought idly. Her job offers never went over to well if they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing some of this and that...

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, et al. A little OOCness.

If it was possible Chang looked even more suspicious and Yuy? thought Harry, a bubble of hysteria rising in his gut, Yuy's paranoia was growing the longer he stayed in the same room with him. Gods the Preventors would lock him in the loony bin if he even hinted at it!

Harry could tell Agent Yuy and Agent Chang were communicating. The flicks of their fingers and meaningful looks couldn't be anything but communication. What they were saying was a mystery however. Yuy was just opening his mouth when a knock interrupted him.

Chang's lifted eyebrow was a clear indication that this was not normal proceedings. Harry was just thankful for the interruption, he didn't know if he could keep the statute of secrecy much longer. Yuy and Chang were a formidable interrogation team, he should know, Harry thought grimly.

The woman who walked through the door was something of a shock. He swore he had seen her at the Auror's headquarters but he couldn't be sure. The look of bafflement that flickered over Yuy's face was confirmation that this normally didn't happen and it was his fault. Dammit! Couldn't an interrogation in an muggle agency go right? Obviously the answer was no, never for Harry Potter. Still she made a great distraction…

"Agent Chang I see you managed to make it back in one piece," said the Woman coolly, her eyes visually accessing his condition.

"Commander Une."

"Yuy, take Chang to the Clinic," said Une and Harry swore a gleefully malicious grin stole over her sober face. "I'll make sure Mr. Potter is taken care of."

It was a definite "This interview is over gentlemen, please go about your business." Wufei and Heero left the room and when the door was closed Wufei rounded on his partner.

"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded and to his annoyance his partner shrugged.

"What I want to know is how the Commander knows Potter," speculated Heero. "Or what the hell she wants with him. He's not involved with our case and my research has shown that he hasn't shown up in any other Preventor case or any of the sealed case files from the wars."

Wufei stared at the Interview A's door for a long speculative moment.

"I think we need to dig a little farther in to Harry Potters Past," he said and turned toward the clinic. If he didn't go Une might put him of desk duty. Just the thought had his brain turning to mush.

Back in Interview A, Commander Une was looking at the man in front of her thoughtfully. So this is the infamous Harry Potter, the Boy who lived and the Chosen One.

"Commander?" asked Potter a little nervously and Une had to smile.

"Follow me Mr. Potter," said Une, gesturing toward the door.

She led Potter to the stairs and from the stairs to an elevator.

"Tenth floor," stated Une and as the elevator started its smooth journey upward she turned towards Potter. "Mr. Potter, I'd like to thank you for tending to Agent Chang's injuries."

Potter flushed and shrugged, "It was the right thing to do."

"Yes, while it was, not many in that neighborhood would have stepped up," replied Une. "So thank you."

What went unsaid was "you have a habit of doing that don't you?" Harry could practically hear it.

Potter nodded and they lapsed into silence as the elevator doors swished opened. Une swept Potter towards her office. Amanda, her secretary, looked at her guest speculatively.

"Amanda, could you send in Vice Minister Darlian as soon as she arrives? Thank you." With that Une shut the door behind them. Gesturing Potter to a seat, Une took her own behind her desk.

"So Auror Potter, how is Minister Shaklebolt these days?"

Harry stared at the Commander is shock.

"Pardon?" he asked weakly. Commander Une smiled at him.

"How is Kingsley? We haven't had time to speak in the last couple months," said Une and Harry regarded her suspiciously.

"You know about…" Harry trailed off as Une nodded. He relaxed for the first time he since he had entered the building. He knew he had seen her at HQ!

"He's fine, a little over worked but when you're running the magical country of Britain it's to be expected I suppose," said Harry. "How is it that you know? I thought only a few muggles knew about the wizarding world."

"As head of the Preventors I have been privileged with this knowledge," said Une. "I know who you are, and I know your history."

Harry paled at this but nodded. It wasn't something he liked to speak of or have spoken of.

"I have a proposition for you," began Une and behind her the door to her office swung open.

The woman how came through the doors exuded power and competence Harry noted absently. While Commander Une was dark haired and had a slight olive tone to her skin the woman who came through the door was he opposite. She had wheat blond hair and flawlessly fair skin. Her politely puzzled smile softened the sharply observant gaze that swept over him.

"Vice Minister Darlian, please have a seat," continued Une with out missing a beat. "Auror Harry Potter, may I introduce you to Vice Minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft?"

Harry noted the way the Ministers' eyes widened as she took her seat across from Une.

"Auror Potter?" asked Darlian as if searching for confirmation.

"Yes, shocking, I know," said Une and Harry had to snort.

"You're telling me," he muttered and both females laughed softly.

"I'm sure when you picked up Agent Chang last evening you had no idea you'd be closeted by the Head of Preventors and the Vice Mister Darlian," chuckled Une and Darlian gave as soft choking giggle.

"Wufei? What?" gasped Relena and Une gave her an understanding look.

"Chang was injured last night while undercover and Auror Potter tended his wounds," said Une and Relena slumped slightly in relief.

The Gundam pilots, all of them were very near and dear to her heart, like very protective big brothers, especially since she had gotten over her crush on Heero. She noticed that Potter was giving her a slightly wary look and she smiled at him reassuringly.

"Commander, I hope I wasn't interrupting," began Relena.

"Oh No, of course not, In fact I'm glad you're here," said Une and Relena blink. "I was just about to offer Auror Potter a Job here at the Preventors."

Both women were not in the least bit surprised when they heard Potter choke.

"Wha… Wha… What?" sputtered Harry and he could feel two pairs of amused eyes on him.

"A job Auror Potter," restated the Commander

"Oh!" exclaimed Minister Darlian. "The proposal you sent me… I thought you were in the planning stages still!"

"I was until this morning," conceded Une. "Mr. Potter has proven that he would be perfect for the position."

"What position?" asked Harry his head spinning. "What Job? What are you talking about?"

Une was suddenly very serious. "Auror Potter, as you may know the Preventors were formed after the Eve wars to preserve the new found peace. We have found that we are in need of someone who is well versed in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world as you put it."

Harry was shocked, working as a wizard for a Muggle organization? Did the ministry know what the Preventors were thinking?

"Your defeat of Dark Lord Voldemort has ushered in an age of tolerance and peace in your world as well as ours," stated Une and Harry was surprised to see the Vice Minister nodding as well. "More and More people from the Wizarding world are crossing over into the Muggle world and we need to know what to do about it. More and more Witches and Wizards may end up in our facilities for breaking the law or as witnesses. We think it would be beneficial if a someone who is comfortable with both worlds and in a law enforcement position to be on staff."

"You forgot missions Commander," chimed in the Vice Minister, "If wizards and 'muggles' team up the Preventors would have to have some one with the proper security clearance to deal with the problem."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, a Job? Good grief! He couldn't be normal in the Muggle world either it seemed!

"Why me though?" he asked.

"Your experience, of course, and also your Muggle background," started Une before Minister Darlian interrupted.

"Also your political knowledge would be advantageous," chimed in Relena and Une gave her a sharp look.

"Yes, Minister Darlian is correct," said Une. "The fact that you would be able to access both the Muggle and Wizarding world would be able a huge advantage. Politically it would ease tensions between both worlds should they rise and we would be able to keep up with the Wizard news more easily."

It made sense to Harry but these things could be achieved with half the Aurors he knew.

"But why me, specifically," asked Harry, eyes boring into Une's. "Half the Aurors I know would be able to help you with that."

"That may be correct but you are the one who cares what happens to a young man, bleeding in an deserted alleyway even though he is dressed in gang paraphernalia," stated Une, never breaking Eye contact. "You are the one able to look past labels and appearances and truly care what is happening to your fellow human being. You are able to blend into both worlds seamlessly and with out effort. We don't need a mediocre fill in," she gestured at a pile of files on her desk, "like the people described in these files. We need someone who knows what war is and why we fight now to preserve Peace."

Relena watched Harry Potters face through Une's speech. He looked sad, lost… Almost desperate? to believe what Une was saying. She had read the same files Une had. This meeting was to be the accumulation of months of research into files provided by the Ministry of Magic to find the right person for the very job being offered to Harry Potter. In fact he had been the first pick in Relena's mind, far out weighing everyone else she read about. He was very much like Heero Yuy, he was the right person to bridge the gape between the Muggle World and the Wizarding World.

"You'd be perfect for this position Auror Potter," said Relena quietly, waiting for him to meet her gaze. "You very much remind me of another young man who survived a war. He tried to go back to where he thought his duty lay but he wasn't satisfied, he couldn't be satisfied.

"You feel you have a duty to the wizarding world because of your role in the war but you don't. You're still hurting from your war, we both can tell. You're exhausted and sick and you need to step back from your situation in the wizarding world. This may give you the opportunity to do so! You'll still be connected to the wizarding world and still helping them but you would be a step back."

She watched as a tear, diamond bright welled in his eyes and watched as he ruthlessly wiped it away.

"You're right," said Harry watching Minister Darlian. "I know you are both right but I need some time to think."

"Would a week suffice?" asked the Commander and Harry nodded.

"Do you mind if I leave now?" he asked shakily.

"Of course not," said Minister Darlian. Before he could leave however Une buzzed her Secretary and asked her to escort him out.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Auror Potter," said Commander Une. "I look forward to seeing you in week. Would the same time suit you?"

Harry nodded and scurried from the room.

As the door clicked both women stared at each other.

"Well I think that went well," said Relena. "It makes our job quite a bit easier wouldn't you say?"

"Let's just hope he accepts," replied Une and turned to other matters.

Two floors below Une's office, Chang Wufei was being prodded and poked at by Agent Sally Po while Yuy tried to hide a smirk.

"I'm fine!" growled Wufei as Po tried to prod at his leg.

"I'll be the judge of that," retorted Sally and she pinned his leg down to look at the faint bruise better.

"Shut up and take it Chang," said Heero and receive a vicious glare. "The sooner she's done poking at you the sooner we can get to work."

"You _are_ fine," said Sally incredulously. "This is a day to be marked on my calendar. Chang Wufei was right about being fine!"

Wufei growled at Sally but had to give her a small smile as well. Sally Po had patched him and the other pilots up more times than he could count during the war.

"Thank you," he said stiffly and then added, "If you do add this to your calendar you can bet I'll be adding your birthday to the calendar downstairs."

She stared at him in horror.

"You wouldn't dare!" she shrieked

"I would, so keep that in mind," he said triumphantly.

The threat was a valid one. If you were on the calendar it meant your birthday was marked with bad cake, worse punch, and dreadful singing. Any Agent worth their salt made damn sure their birthday wasn't able to be added to the calendar. So far the only ones not on the calendar were Une, Sally, and the Gundam Pilots. Heero was particular gleeful in adding others birthdays to the calendar, especially when said person was bragging about their hacking skills. He said it served them right.

Sally all but shoved them out of the clinic after that threat and they retreated to the elevator. Their office was on the ninth floor and their office situated as far form the elevator as possible. Call it paranoia but the other pilots had done the same. Habits were hard to break thought Wufei as they entered their cramped space. It had been difficult but their desk both faced the door, again one of those habits he didn't really want to shed.

He watched Heero pull out his laptop and knew that the mystery of Harry Potter was driving his partner absolutely nuts. He almost felt sorry for Duo, until Heero got answers he was going to be intolerable!

"Let's get to work," said Heero, fingers already flying over his keyboard

In the visitors parking lot Harry sat behind the wheel of his car. He stared blankly at the steering wheel. He really had a lot to think about. He turned the key and his car purred to life. It was time to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing some of this and that...

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Harry sat in the kitchen of Grimauld place for what seemed like hours, replaying and analyzing every single word that had been said between Commander Une, Vice Minister Darlian, and himself. He knew in his head what they were saying was correct, hell, Kingsley had basically said the same things when he informed Harry that he was being put on leave. "A change of scenery, a new mission," is how Kingsley had put it.

Gods I wish Ron and Hermione were hear, he thought despondently staring in to his cup of now cold coffee. They'd know what to do.

And that was the problem he didn't know what to do, he had thought they were safe after the war, he had thought they had nothing to worry about! He hadn't be more wrong about anything in his life. Ginny…

He choked back a sob. His support, the _only_ ones who knew what he had been through, gone because he was to stupid to have thought… Well it didn't matter anymore and Harry forced the tears back, they did no good, they never did and never would. They were gone and all he could do was work to make sure they were not forgotten.

He had a week to think about Commander Une's proposal, and he was going to damn well take every single moment to consider his options.

Heero scowled at his laptop. There was no further information to be found on Harry Potter or his birth parents. His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin however were open books. There was nothing suspicious in the relatives file, nothing that even indicated that they had a nephew which was odd in and of its self though not unheard of. It was usual in cases where families were split between two sides during the war.

"Yuy," said Chang. "Anything?"

"No," growled Heero. "Nothing on the relatives or his parents. Are you finished with the report for Une?"

Wufei typed a few last words before nodding.

"I'm sending it off now," he replied. "You do remember we have the next couple days off right?"

He watched as Heero's eyes narrowed.

"You know Maxwell won't let you continue your search while at Barton and Winner's," said Wufei.

Heero growled again and Wufei sighed.

"We may as well let it be," he told his partner. "Une wouldn't have let Potter leave if she had something on him and we know he isn't involved with the Conejos. He has honor Heero, if he was involved or knew something he would have told us."

"It doesn't explain his incomplete file however," muttered Heero and though his partners statement was true it was as if he was trying to convince himself of that instead of Heero. "It doesn't explain why every time I looked at him I saw a battle worn soldier who came straight from his last battle into interview."

"I thought it was just me," said Wufei contemplatively. "He feels to innocent for that however."

Both agents were contemplating the mystery of Harry potter when the lock in their door clicked. Wufei sighed wearily.

"Maxwell! You could just ask us to open the door!" he shouted.

"But where's the fun in that Fei?" ask the man standing in the doorway. "Honey I'm home! Did you hold down the fort while I was away?"

Duo Maxwell batted his eyes towards his boy friend while he surveyed the stiff posture of the two seated at the desk and decided the room was way to somber in his mind. The only problem was his survival instinct was telling him that if he messed with Chang Wufei or Heero for that matter, to much he might be in jeopardy of losing his life. Such a shame really…

"Mission?" asked Heero, eyes running over his form. He smiled widely at him.

"If there was a shirt that said 'I came, I saw, I kicked their asses," he began and Wufei growled. Whoa, something was definitely bothering him. "Well lets just say the bad guy is in the slammer."

"Good," Heero nodded.

"So tell me, what crawled up Chang's butt?" asked Duo ignoring the vicious look said man gave him.

"Our mission fell through," snarled Wufei whipping around to glare at the mission report still on his screen. "And I was rescued by a civilian with more secrets than any of us!"

"I see," said Duo. "And who is said civilian, though I doubt he has more secrets than any of us, I know for a fact you guys hauled him in to interview.

"Harry Potter," snapped Wufei. "We did have him in interview but Une came and stole him."

Duo's eye brows shot up. "Une stole your witness?"

Heero nodded and watched his partner contemplatively.

"Wu, are you alright?" asked Duo gently

"No I'm not Damn it!" the Chinese Agent snapped. "Potter crossed into our case and we have no information on him, we don't know why Une pulled him out of interview. I don't know why he would stop to help me or anyone in that area and I damn well want to know more about him! I don't know why though!

"We can't get more information on him because there isn't any and It's not honorable to!" Wufei was panting at this point and knew he was being irrational. He couldn't be damned to say anything when Duo signaled for Heero to vacate for a while.

"Wufei?" Duo's touch was gentle and he was surprised when his comrade buried his face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him and just held on.

"Sorry," gasped Wufei. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."

" 's all right," whispered Duo softly. "We've been waiting for it for a while now."

Wufei stiffened and then relaxed.

"Sorry," he muttered again.

"Tell me about him," said Duo and felt Wufei still.

"I don't know Duo," said Wufei, words muffled slightly. "He just got to me… I…"

Duo waited a moment before prodding, "Go on."

"He took me in, he was kind," said Wufei quietly. "He didn't expect anything of me… that was the first time…"

"Oh Fei," sighed Duo resting his cheek on his friends silky black hair. "You know we don't…"

"It feels like it though," he said and continued. "He never asked what I was doing in that alley, he just patched me up and treated me like... like… I was _normal_."

It was Duo's turn to be a little stunned. _Normal…_ It was something they all strived for…

"Sounds like a special guy Fei," said Duo simply.

"He must be, he feels like it," mumble Wufei, raising his head from his friends shoulder. "I just wish we had more information on him."

"…And we're back," smirked Duo, moving out of the way of a swipe.

"Menace!"

Duo cackled as he danced out of the office. Mission accomplished!

In their vehicle Quatre rubbed his chest over his heart and Trowa glanced at him, his one visible eye shining with concern.

"Who?"

"Wufei," said Quatre with concern. "He's confused, upset… Grieving? Contentment?"

"Sounds like he's running the gambit," said Trowa.

"Yes, I hope he's okay."

"If he isn't now, he will be."

Quatre nodded as they parked in the Preventors secured lot. His meeting with Commander Une would interesting he thought as he felt her excitement.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria," he told his lover. "It shouldn't take long with Une."

Trowa gave a single nod and peeled off towards the right and Quatre continued to the elevator. It would be an interesting meeting indeed.

Trowa watched his partner disappear up the elevator and went to find Heero. He'd know what was going on with Wufei. Besides if he knew his fellow Pilots, Heero would be hiding by the coffee machine and Duo would be in soothing Wufei.

He gave a silent sigh of frustration at that thought. Wufei never opened up to any of them. Trowa knew it wasn't because he didn't trust the other Pilots but it was hard seeing his friend suffer in silence when he didn't need to. Maybe what ever happened today would be the begin of his healing. He could only hope.

"Yuy, what's the story?"

Heero looked up from his renewed searched and gave Trowa a inquisitively exasperated look.

"How do you know something happened already?" he asked.

"Quatre," said Trowa and Heero grunted.

"Wufei, was found out last night and a civilian tended his wounds," said Heero eyes scanning the data on the screen of his laptop. "As Duo said when he found out Une stole our witness half way through interview."

"What?" asked Trowa. Surely he misheard Heero.

"Une stole our witness," confirmed Heero. "We have very little information in regards to him as well. I can't find anything!"

"Who was it?"

"Harry Potter."

Trowa's one visible eye widened slightly but he said nothing. It couldn't be the same Harry Potter. Could it?


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing some of this and that...

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot. Review Replies in my Profile, please check it out!

"This is the life!" sighed Duo stretching in the glorious sun.

Quatre grinned at his fellow pilot indulgently. If there was something Quatre loved it was to spoil his fellow pilots, even if the protested, resisted, or out right avoided it. He was always there to cajole, bribe, or if needed, blackmail them into accepting his presents or the offer of a vacation.

Heero, Quatre noted was still on his laptop and Wufei was peering over his shoulder. It wouldn't do!

"Heero Yuy!"

Heero grunted and didn't look away from the screen. At least Wufei looks properly chastised thought Quatre with annoyance.

"Get off that laptop or I'll had Rashid sell it for spare parts," yelled Quatre and to his satisfaction the laptop was shut and put aside.

"Told ya so Hee-chan," said Duo in a sing-song voice, slumping in the chair he plopped himself into.

"What were you even doing?" asked Quatre peevishly. "We're all together, there's the pool, what could be more important than R and R?"

"Harry Potter," said Heero, crossing his arms defensively. It only confirmed his suspicions.

Trowa was watching from the sidelines and this time the infinitesimal flicker of emotion wasn't missed by his copilots.

"Trowa," asked Heero menacingly.

"It was during the war," said Trowa simply. "I don't even know if the one I know is the one you drug into interview."

Quatre sighed in defeat as Heero (gleefully) opened his laptop and opened a file. Despite his frustration at work being drug into his vacation Quatre turned curious eyes to the photo.

"Scotland," whispered Duo before any of the other could speak. He was no longer looking at the screen but staring at Trowa in surprised horror. "I thought he was dead! It never registered…"

"Duo? Trowa?" asked Quatre softly, feeling both the horror and regret radiating from both his friend and boyfriend.

"Scotland," confirmed Trowa.

"What about Scotland," asked Wufei Peevishly.

Duo turned to the Chinese teen and sighed, "It was a mission during the war. A couple locals figured out what was going on and aided Trowa 'n me. OZ was right on our asses and this kid," Duo gestured to the computer, "grabbed us both and pulled us into an alley."

"He was calm and stuck a pin in our shirts he counted to three and then we were gone," said Trowa heavily. " Not before someone shouted for Harry Potter and he turned slightly and a bullet took him out. We thought he was dead and of course the pin, we never could figure out how we got to London."

Wufei looked at Trowa in horror. Shot? His good Samaritan shot? He knew Quatre was looking at him now but he couldn't find it in himself to care. This must be what he meant by saving his saving people thing. Wufei turned back to the discussion.

"…and you turned up in London seconds later," asked Heero skeptically. "It is physically impossible."

"We don't know how it happened that's why we kept it out of the report," said Trowa quietly.

"But," began Heero.

"Don't Heero," said Duo uneasily. "Trowa 'n me thought about it backwards and forwards. We don't know how it happened but we're both eternally thankful it did."

The pilots were silent as this sunk in and not one of them spoke until the computer was shut again.

Wufei stifled a yawn as he walked into his apartment. He dearly enjoyed the time with his fellow pilots but they were exhausting to say the least. Especially when one of them was a nosey empath who was worse than a bulldog with a bone and another was on a perpetual sugar high! He slipped his boots off in the entrance and left his duffle bag in the closet. He'd deal with it later. Right now he wanted peace and quiet, meditation and time to reflect.

His apartment was by no means large but it wasn't small either. There was a decent sized kitchen, living area, and bathroom and two average sized bedrooms. One he had converted into a small office and meditation area. He'd made no decorating changes since he had moved in nearly two years previous. The carpet was a sandy beige color, the furniture a utilitarian brown, and the walls a creamy eggshell color. The kitchen and bedrooms were similarly appointed. The furniture had been included and he had seen no reason to change it. It wasn't like he was in the apartment enough to warrant the change. If he had to move on quickly it would be easy, no muss, no fuss, just pack his clothes and laptop and leave.

Harry Potter… The man was still on his mind four days later and of course the new connection with the other pilots… Something about him… No, he wasn't going to think about it now. It was time for peace and quiet, time to relax and get ready for work in the morning. He settled on to his meditation mat and released everything.

Harry sat with Minister Shaklebolt in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron. While the room was dim and a little dingy neither man complained as they sipped fire whiskey. He could tell the man was a little shell shocked by what he revealed but couldn't find it in him to care.

"You did say Commander Une," asked Shaklebolt for the third time.

"Yes," sighed Harry. "She wants me to work for the Preventors and I'm going to accept."

"Sneaky little…" trailed Shaklebolt " I can't honestly think she wouldn't have offered you the job you would have been her first choice. And walked right into her hands, you did."

Harry had to laugh.

"Well maybe but she has a very valid point. A go between would be advantageous to both sides in case of, well…" said Harry awkwardly. "I'm a good candidate as you yourself has said."

"You need a new challenge," summed Kingsley and he saw the relief wash over his best Auror's face. "We all saw it Harry."

"What?" Harry was slightly lost at that. "What do you mean?"

"After the attack," started Kingsley.

"What does that have to do with anything?" spat Harry, eyes flashing

"You had no reason to stay after the attack," said Kingsley quietly. "You racked up more over time and you were in the field more than any other Auror in the department for the last 4 months combined. It was obvious, you were throwing yourself at impossible odds just waiting for the one time your luck would run out."

Harry grasped his empty glass in a white knuckled grip. He shook his head vehemently.

"No that isn't why," said Harry harshly. "I did it so ever single one of those murdering bastards would be caught and punished."

He could tell the minister was surprised by this but couldn't find it in him to care.

"I have no one left," said Harry wearily. "It doesn't matter if I work myself to the bone because my fiancé is dead, my friends are dead, and the only close wizarding family I knew have left England."

"Harry," said Shaklebolt and to Harry's ears it was a little pained. "That's not an excuse…"

Yes it is thought Harry staring into his empty glass.

"I was already put on leave," said Harry changing the subject. "I'm not coming back."

Kingsley nodded his head in resignation. "I thought that would be the case."

"I know," Harry cleared his throat. "We'll be having a meeting as soon as my position is finalized to go over procedures and like for dealing with the Muggle side. Can you make sure to have Armstrong come with you?"

Kingsley nodded and asked, "When will you need us available?"

"Commander Une and I set a meeting up for the 27th," said Harry. " Sometime that afternoon would be best."

Kingsley nodded and surveyed the teen in front of him. He never got a break it seemed. Less than a year out of Hogwarts and he had already survived and brought about the end of a war, lost his family, and had all of his friends killed. It would be good for him to take a step back from the wizarding world. Kingsley knew that Harry wouldn't be able to fully sever ties with his world or else he would have been gone already.

He took a last swallow of Ogden's finest and stood to leave.

"Harry," began Kingsley before he paused. "You have my personal support in this matter and the Ministry will back you fully."

Harry looked a little startled.

"Don't look so surprised lad," chuckled Kingsley. "We owe you, I owe you. This is just the beginning."

"No one owes me anything," muttered Harry. "I did what had to be done and that is that."

"You go on believing that if it makes you happy," smirked Kingsley and he walked out the door.

Harry stared at door as it swung shut and took another gulp of his whiskey. He was really going to need it tonight.

Trowa stared at the photo of Harry Potter on the screen. It was the same Harry Potter, there was not doubt. In a rare show of emotion he rubbed his hands over his face wearily. He had a feeling their lives were going to be a lot more interesting with the emergence of this new player.

He watched his lover undress and smiled softly. If it hadn't been for Harry Potter it was very likely that He and Duo wouldn't have lived through that mission. Fate had brought Harry Potter to their rescue what was the chance that he would save another pilot? He flicked off the screen and began to undress himself. Tomorrow might be a work day but tonight was still the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing some of this and that...

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot. I'm not really happy with this one but I hope it will do.

Harry entered the lobby of the Preventors Headquarters at eight sharp and to his relief Amanda, the Commander's secretary was waiting for him. He knew he was attracting attention with his Aurors robes but he refused to dress as a muggle civilian. He wasn't one and there was no need to hide the fact now. He knew Amanda was taken aback by his dress but she expertly hid her surprise. He had expected no less.

"Mr. Potter, please if you'll follow me."

Duo stared in shock as a robe? dress? clad Harry Potter walked past him with Une's secretary at his side. What the fuck?

He swept pass the security desk and followed the woman to the elevators. The silence in the confined space was oppressive but neither occupant took the initiative to start a conversation. As the doors opened Amanda cleared her throat.

"Commander Une and Vice Minister Darlian are waiting for you," she said quietly. "Is there anything I can bring you? Coffee? Tea?"

"No thank you," answered Harry and he continued swept past her into the Commander's office. He knew he was being brusque, almost rude, but couldn't find it in him to be more polite.

"Mr. Potter, please come in," said Commander Une briskly. "You have decided?"

It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes," said Harry and Commander Une's smile was sharp.

"Wonderful, as you know we have your file from the Aurors but what can you add?"

"I was trained to make portkeys, items that instantly transport people from one location to another. Also I'm certified in side along apparition, another form of travel where I myself can apparate two to four passengers out of dangers way," said Harry. " I'm an oblivator, I can modify the memories of people if needed. I personally have alliances with the house elves, centaurs, goblins, werewolves, and vampires."

"Very straight forward it seems," said Une quietly. "From what your file said you received extensive hand to hand and combat training."

"Yes," nodded Harry. "It was necessary."

"Why," ask Darlian and Harry let out a bitter laugh.

"Why? We were at war," started Harry. "They needed a sacrificial lamb, and why not use the Boy-Who-Lived and the one prophesied to kill a megalomaniac Dark Lord on a power trip?"

The commander and Vice Minister didn't look surprised, though with what he knew of their war it was the same though the burden was spread a little thinner. The women just looked a little sad? Disheartened, maybe?

"Our worlds aren't that different it seems," said Relena sadly, thinking of the pilots.

"No they aren't," replied Harry. "The fear of the colonies that earth harbored and the fear of muggles that pureblood wizards harbored was the same. While earth feared the military power the colonies could have wielded, purebloods thought the diluting of their blood lines would result in weaker magic, leading to the end of wizard kind. Power hungry individuals swayed the masses in their favor and a small group who knew the truth had to battle them back."

"How right you are," sighed Une and Harry met her eyes steadily.

Duo paced the waiting room while Amanda watched him nervously. What the hell was Harry Potter doing meeting with Une and Relena? And why the hell was he called to Une's Office?

The door opened and Une stuck her head out.

"Agent Maxwell, would you come in now?"

Duo nodded curtly and strode into the office. Behind him he could hear Amanda give a relieved sigh and couldn't help a Cheshire grin. Une sighed heavily.

"I wish you wouldn't make my staff so nervous Duo," Une reprimanded sternly though the hint of a smile belied the harsh tone.

"If I stopped now they'd think somethin' was wrong with me," replied Duo innocently. "Though I'm sure it would freak them out even worse if I did…"

"Duo!"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "So what's cookin'?"

He eyed Potter when he said this noticed Potter staring at him. The teen was rubbing his stomach just below his rib cage though he stopped when he noticed Duo's gaze. Ah ha! So it really was the same Harry Potter, gloated Duo silently. His grin warmed and he held his hand out. Potter took his hand automatically and Duo was surprised to feel rough calluses' under his fingers.

"Agent Maxwell, let me introduce Agent Potter to you," said Une evilly. "He'll be working with you from now on."

Duo froze as did Potter.

"Huh?"

"Pardon me?"

Harry blinked at the other teen in shock. Work with him? What?

"Does he know?" asked Harry hesitantly and the Vice Minister burst out laughing.

Duo turned wounded eyes on her and she valiantly tried to stop laughing.

"No," replied Une and Duo sobered immediately.

"Is it a mission?" he asked tensely.

"Of a sort, Duo I must ask you if you will be able to keep this from the other pilots for a while," ask Une and he froze.

"Keep this from the other?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes," added Relena softly. "Just until we get everything settled."

"If you can't, we can find someone else," said Une evenly and Duo's back stiffened angrily.

"I have and always will complete my mission and my orders," he snarled frostily. "You both know that."

"Yes," said Une to soften the insult. "We do."

"Then what is this mission," he asked flinging himself in to the chair nearest his new partner. "and what the hell are you wearing?"

Harry couldn't help but laughing the comment.

"Robes," said Harry easily.

Duo's brow furrowed. "And why are you wearing robes?"

"What else is a wizard supposed to wear?" returned Harry teasingly but his new partner froze.

"Wizard?" he asked softly, understanding lighting in his eyes. "That's how…"

Harry nodded, nervously looking between Une and Darlian.

"You've met?" asked the women in unison.

"Kinda," shrugged Duo. "He saved me n' Trowa from being cornered by OZ on a mission up in Scotland. Got shot for his troubles too."

Harry shrugged, "There were Death Eaters in the area and we were evacuating muggles."

"The weird pin thing that drug us to London?"

"Portkeys," Harry said cautiously. "Do you know about the wizarding world?"

"G did," this he aimed at Une and Darlian. "I know the bare bones, just magic exists and it's hidden which brings the question of why we have a wizard joining the Preventors."

"Duo's been put on active status," Heero told Wufei over the top of his coffee mug.

"Already?" asked Wufei. "Didn't he just get back from a mission before our time off?"

"Yes," said Heero. "The mission specs say he'll be gone at least a week."

"Who's partnering him," ask Wufei, full prepared to go pack.

"It doesn't say."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Wufei watched Heero pace the length of their office. One two three four five turn one two three four five turn one two three four five_ turn_. It certainly didn't help that the space was cramped and Heero in a temper was just about as appealing as a charging rhinoceros.

"God damn it Heero, if you're that pissy about it go ask Maxwell," snapped Wufei as Heero bumped his desk and upset his cup of coffee.

"He's being briefed by the Commander," scowled Heero and Wufei very nearly screamed in frustration.

"Then logic dictates his partner is in the same briefing so why don't you hack the security camera in Une's office and be done with it?" asked Wufei sardonically. He watched in silent glee as his partner froze and then snatched his laptop off his desk. It also amused him that Une hadn't realized her office had a backdoor, even one as secure as theirs was.

His teasing smile faded as he saw the confusion settled on Heero's face.

"What is it?" ask Wufei urgently. "Is it one of the new recruits?"

"No," and Heero sounded, puzzled? shocked might have been a better phrase. "Harry Potter and Relena are in with Une."

The coffee stained napkins Wufei was holding fell out of his hand.

Une watched one of her favorite, though if anyone asked she wouldn't have told even under pain of torture, agent with surprise.

"Well, then," she cleared her throat and Relena giggled.

"Duo Maxwell can be considered nothing but surprising," she giggled and the teen in question flushed.

"Aw shucks, ma'am," said Duo, toeing the carpet in mock embarrassment. "If I was predictable, I wouldn't be the Duo Maxwell you love!"

"And want to throttle," shot Relena and Duo clutched his chest.

"Ouch, you got me," moaned Duo, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Harry was chuckling at the scene the two were making. Who knew the Vice minister could act so outrageously? or a Preventors agent? It was… refreshing.

"If you are finished…" trailed Une sternly and Harry straightened in his chair. "We need to get back to the matter at hand."

"Right you are!" chirped Duo happily. "So Une-baby when did our resident wizard join the Preventors?"

Une felt her eye twitch at the much hated nickname and almost reconsidered the braided agent for the mission. God knew Winner would have been a better choice but her gut had told her to choose Duo and her gut was never wrong. Still…

"Agent Potter will be able to tell you that himself if he deems it appropriate," snapped Une. "You both will be traveling to the head bases in each quadrant and to the colonies in the next two weeks."

Duo bounced excitedly, space travel! The others are going to be so jealous, thought Duo deviously.

"Do I get to pilot?" he asked and whooped ecstatically when Une nodded.

"This is top priority, no one, not even the other pilots are to know about this," warned Une. "Until Minister Shaklebolt gives permission you are not to say anything about this to anyone but the top rank at each headquarter, do you understand?"

Duo nodded solemnly but the effect was ruined by his wide grin.

"What do you want us to tell them," asked Harry quietly. "I know that you would like them to know that there is the possible threat of magic users…"

"You are to tell them that of course but you are also to make it clear that cooperation with local magical law enforcement agency is to be offered if need be, and that their will be a small team of Preventors agents who will respond to any magical threat to the non magic populace," Une told him firmly. "Your team will be debrief while you and Maxwell are away."

"My team," asked Harry in disbelief.

"Your team," confirmed Une and Duo began to laugh and seconds later so did Relena.

"Oh my God!" he wheezed. "Heero's gonna have a cow!"

The corners of Une's mouth twitched but she resolutely firmed her face into a stern expression.

"Be that as it may, Agent Yuy will just have to get over it," said Une dryly. "You five are my best agents and as such you will be better equipped to handle the potential threat of magic and how to address it."

Harry looked at the two of them as if they were out of their minds.

"Besides we can't afford to hire another wizard," muttered Une under her breath and Harry swung toward her.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Harry hesitantly, he was quite decidedly overwhelmed.

Une smirked and gave him a copy of his contract. His eyes traced over the document and then…

"You can't be serious?" he choked, eyes bugging. "That's 5 times what the Aurors paid me!"

"Mr. Potter, we had to take into account your expertise in your area," said Relena softly. "We spoke to several of your colleagues in case you didn't accept and they indicated that your training, abilities, and status was worth ten times this amount."

"But…" Harry sputtered and Duo snatched the contract out of his hand.

"If you're as good as they say you are, you should be asking for double this Har," Duo told him seriously.

"They also said that you would try to negotiate your salary lower and we offered you the lowest we could," Une told the flabbergasted wizard. "If this is true, our budget wouldn't be able to stretch to add another Wizard, one with your expertise, to our staff."

Duo handed Harry the contract back and a pen.

"Better sign it Har," Duo told him and he automatically signed the documents. "Good now lets get you a cool code name!"

Une smirked and told him, "We thought Mage would be an appropriate code name for our only wizard on staff."

Harry's face crumpled for a bare moment before he schooled a wan smile on his face.

"That will be fine," he told the group. "Before we leave we will need to tell Minister Shaklebolt. I need to retrieve my belongings from my old office as well."

"You also need to head to requisitions to pick up your uniform and badge," said Une. "I believe you have your weapon already is that correct?"

"The only one that I've ever needed," replied Harry grimly.

He flicked his wrist and his wand shot into his hand and before he could even blink his new partner had his gun trained at his head.

"Umm, oops, sorry it's a habit" laughed Duo sheepishly. "You seriously use a wand?

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and replaced the wand in its holster.

"Your plane to the North American Headquarters in New York leaves at 1500," Une told them and handed Duo a sheath of plane tickets. "Agent Potter, we also included an Interplanetary Passport for you. You'll be able to schedule your remaining flights at your discretion. Have a pleasant trip."

As the left the office they heard the Vice Minister saying, "That went rather well don't you think?" Duo smirked at Amanda, who had been watching them curiously, but suddenly got busy when she noticed them watching her.

"Listen, I've got to go tell my," Duo paused as if unsure of what he should say, "Room mate that I'm going on a mission. Requisitions in on the third floor we can get out of here a lot faster I can meet you down there."

"That's fine," said Harry. "We have to go get you some proper wizard Robes before our meeting with Shaklebolt as well so the quicker we can get this done the better."

Duo pressed the buttons for both the third and the ninth floor and when the elevator opened he stepped out an made his way towards Heero and Wufei's office. They would kick his ass royally if he skipped out with out telling them he had a mission. To his surprise both agents were waiting for him.

"So," Heero said simply.

"I have a mission," Duo told him just as evenly. "I can't tell you anything. If you want to know so bad you need to go talk to Une."

"Why were you in a meeting with both Relena and Harry Potter?" demanded Wufei and Duo sighed.

"I can't tell you! All you can know right now is this mission has top priority and is level five security," said Duo in a rush. "Now you two be good little boys while I'm gone. That means not scaring the Newbies. I'll call you when we get where we're going."

Wufei was still sputtering when he left the room. When he made it the third floor Harry was tucking his badge in his wallet and gathering the various pieces of his new uniform.

"You all set?" ask Duo, grabbing the boots and Jacket from his new partner.

"Yes," sighed Harry. "Now we need to get you a set or two of robes. Grab my arm."

Confused Duo did as he was told and with a small pop! they left a deserted corridor in their wake.

At the security desk the agent on duty scrubbed a hand over his eyes. Sure enough the corridor was empty. Must be staring at the screens to long, he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Heero and Wufei sat silently in the booth of Andover Deli as they waited for Quatre and Trowa to arrive. Their usual waitress, a older woman with a kindly face and graying sable hair set five glasses of ice water on the table. Neither mentioned that the fifth glass would be unnecessary.

"Others running a bit late?" she asked sympathetically. "I'll leave the menus and I'll come over when they get here?"

They both nodded automatically and the waitress left. The Andover wasn't your typical deli and it was why it was a favorite of all five pilots. Instead of the typical walk up service of most delis the Andover offered the option of being waited on, walk up, and to go ordering. The deli was spacious, clean, quiet, and it had Pepsi products which Duo said was the piece de résistance.

Quatre slid in to the booth followed by Trowa and they picked up their menus without missing a beat.

"Duo?" ask Quatre lightly sensing the searing tension surrounding his comrades.

"Mission," answered Wufei pensively and Quatre exchanged a puzzled look with Trowa.

"Then why the…"

"Harry Potter is on the same mission," interrupted Heero and Quatre's mouth snapped shut. Trowa who had been taking a drink of water had choked.

"Excuse me?" he sputtered and Wufei handed him a napkin.

"Harry Potter is on a mission with Duo," snapped Heero and Quatre felt the underlying frustration he was feeling break to the surface. "There is no log, no record, no nothing! Une won't tell us anything until Friday!"

"That explains our meeting," mused Trowa, composure regained. "I didn't know Potter was a part of the Preventors."

"He wasn't until this morning," snarked Wufei and Trowa felt his eyes widen.

"This morning?" asked Quatre shrilly. "Une sent Duo on a mission with an untrained rookie?"

"It looks like it," started Heero but sputtered to a stop as their waitress sidled up to their table.

"You boys ready?" she asked pleasantly.

They ordered their usuals, pastrami on rye for Trowa and Heero, the veggie special for Wufei, and Quatre chose the days soup and sandwich special. They were silent as the waitress left with the fifth water glass. It was obvious their fifth member wouldn't be there today

"Have you uncovered anything else on Harry Potter," asked Trowa breaking the tense silence.

"Nothing," gritted Heero. "It's as if he's a ghost."

"He very well could be," theorized Quatre pensively. "One of Une's most likely. It would explain the sparse data and why Une put them on duty so quickly."

"He doesn't have the temperament for a spook," replied Wufei distantly. "He's to open, to easy going."

They lapsed into silence again as their plates were set in front of them.

"If you boys need anything else, just holler!"

"Thank you, we will," replied Quatre politely.

As she walked away Quatre swirled his spoon in his French Onion soup.

"It's obvious Une trusts this Harry Potter," said Quatre quietly. "We have to trust her judgment until she tells us the reasoning behind her decision."

And that was the most frustrating part of it all.

Duo Maxwell was _not_ a happy camper. He didn't know what Potter had done but being sucked through a straw and then being dumped on the ground was not his idea of fun and damned if his new partner wasn't doubled over laughing at him.

"What the fuck was that," demanded Duo as he picked himself off the cobblestone street and dusted his uniform off.

"Apparation," chuckled Harry and the scowl Duo sent him sent him over the edge of hysterics again. "Sorry!"

"Next time warn me," he sniffed. "though I will say being sucked through a magical straw gives me a whole new perspective on how soda must feel just before you drink it."

Harry burst out laughing again and for the first time Duo noticed his surroundings. The cobblestone street was crowded with robed men, women, children, and shops advertising everything from wands to cauldrons.

"Where are we," he asked in awe.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Harry quietly. "What ever you do, don't say my name to loudly. The last thing we need is to be mobbed while shopping for robes."

"What?"

"I'll explain later," Harry told him quietly as he led Duo through the milling crowds. They entered a shop and the dull roar of the crowd outside was instantly replace with quiet.

"Hello dears, how can we help you?" asked a cheerful woman from behind a counter.

"Well need a standard set of Auror Robes and a set of work robes please," answered Harry. "They'll be for him." He nodded in Duo's direction and the woman eyed him speculatively.

"Right this was," he was cheerfully told and he followed the woman to the back room.

It was the most humiliating experience he had ever endured. Poked, prodded, giggled at! These robes had better be worth it Duo seethed as another woman slung a robe over his head. Potter was sitting off to the side smirking at him as if he knew what was going through his mind and god only knew if he did!

"There you go dear," cooed the Woman and Duo turned toward the mirror the woman gestured at. He studied his reflection was amazed. The Auror robe he was wearing was identical to the one Potter had one. The fit was impeccable, not showing his harness or the fact that he had the full regalia of a Preventor underneath. Maybe it was worth the poking and prodding.

"He'll wear that one out," said Potter. "How much do I owe you?"

"15 Galleons Auror Potter," said the Woman hesitantly and Duo noticed the displeased look on Harry's face. He was just about to tell him he'd pay for the robe when Harry spoke.

"I don't need a discount Madam Malkin, How much do I owe you," he asked tersely.

"15 Galleons," said Madam Malkin stubbornly. "It's the least I can do, Auror Potter."

He was about to protest when Duo decided to step in.

"Thank you very much Madam," grinned Duo and earned a displeased look from his partner. "I appreciate the gesture even if this ungrateful lout doesn't! These are fantastic, the craftsmanship is unbelievable."

"Thank you," beamed Madam Malkin. "It's very nice of you to say so."

Harry counted 15 Galleons out on to the counter and he grabbed his uniform and the bundle of robes.

"Do you mind if changed into my uniform quickly?" Harry asked the shop keeper and she pointed him toward a changing room.

"That boy," she sighed sadly and she turned towards Duo. "He refuses any thanks for what he's done. Thank you for convincing him this once."

Interesting Duo thought but said, "It's no problem Madam."

They didn't get a chance to say anything else because Harry came out dressed in his Preventors uniform with his Auror robe covering it. Duo noticed the smile he gave Madam Malkin was tired and a bit strained.

"Thank you Madam," said Harry pleasantly. "We need to be getting to the Ministry now."

He offered his hand to Duo and he winced.

"Must we?" whined Duo and garnered the laugh he was aiming for but took Harry's hand and he was being squeezed through the to small tunnel. This time he managed to stay on his feet but almost fell over as he took in the opulent reception area they had landed in. He knew his reaction was amusing his partner but he couldn't help but gawp at the marble floors cover in a scatter of rich bold rugs, crystal vases full of fragrant flowers and deep, comfortable looking chairs.

"Impressive much?" he asked a little breathlessly. If he hadn't known he would have sworn he was in the reception to Quatre's office at WEI.

"I know," chuckled Harry. "I almost past out the first time I saw it after it was remodeled."

Harry led them to the receptionists desk and they were told "Minister Shaklebolt told me to show you in immediately." He waved her off and strode down a hall to huge mahogany door which he opened. The office beyond was just as opulent as the waiting room and the Tall African man behind the huge desk stood to welcome them.

"Harry," said the man gesturing them both in. "I take it you have news from Commander Une?"

"Yes but first I'd like to introduce you to Agent Duo Maxwell, my new partner," said Harry quietly and the smile that had been on the mans face fell slightly. "Duo I'd like you to meet Minster of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt."

"Nice to meetcha," Duo said breezily offering his hand and was surprised by the strong grip and calluses he felt.

"Is Armstrong…" trailed Harry and Kingsley shook his head.

"Out on a call," said Kingsley ruefully. "Now that you're not on the force the other have had to actually work."

Harry winced and Kingsley shot him an amused look.

"You did more than your share the last couple months Potter, let someone else worry about magical Britain's law enforcement."

"It's hard not to worry."

"Believe me I know," Kingsley told him somberly. " Though you are changing you're your status as Auror is not going to be revoked, if you decide to come back your position will still be here."

Harry blinked in shock.

"Now, what news do you have?"

Harry snapped to attention and told his former employer about Une's plans to prepare the Preventors in case of a magical attack.

"How many bases will you be visiting?" asked Kingsley and before Harry could speak Duo answered.

"There are seven others on planet and 4 off planet. At our base only Une and four others who will be on our team, and Myself will know."

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. "It seems that the Preventors have everything thought out."

"You betcha!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "I'll be preparing several MiPs in the next couple weeks, that won't pose a problem will it?"

"MiPs?" ask Duo curiously even as Kingsley told him, "Not at all."

"Muggle in the know Passes," explained Harry. "Shortened to MiP for connivance sake and because MiKP sounds awful."

Duo shook his head in bemusement. "I take it these passes are important?"

"Yes," said Kingsley quite seriously. "If you don't have one and you were caught in a magical situation your memory would be modified or erased if you don't have a pass."

"Yikes," yelped Duo and Harry nodded in agreement. "I hope one of those passes will have my name on it 'cause I like my memories right where they are!"

Kingsley chuckled at the Braided teens melodramatic speech.

"You will definitely be getting one of the passes, Mr. Maxwell," said Kingsley quite seriously.

Duo winced, "It's Duo. Mr. Maxwell makes me want to look for a responsible adult."

Kingsley blinked but nodded in agreement.

"I think that's everything," mused Kingsley. "You still have your magical passport?"

"Yes," said Harry and he checked the clock. "We probably need to get going. We have a flight to catch."

"Yeah," said Duo and he stood to leave.

"Before you go, do you mind if I spoke to Duo Privately?" asked Kingsley.

Harry looked at his former boss in surprise but shrugged his shoulders and left the office. Silence reigned for a long moment.

"What's up?" asked Duo quietly.

Kingsley sighed heavily.

"Your new partner is a living legend," began Kingsley but a snort cut him off.

"Well he's joined the right agency," muttered Duo and Kingsley offered a wan smile.

"I suppose you're right. I don't know much about the muggle war or what you may have live through but Harry was the main player in our war," Kingsley told Duo.

"He doesn't rest, eat, sleep, until his objective is obtained. I'm not sure if he told you but he was on medical leave for magical exhaustion. He hunted down every last Death Eater that escaped the final battle. Those he considered his family are either dead or they have left the country. His fiancé and his two best friends were killed in front of him when they were lured into a trap just a couple months ago," said Kingsley softly.

Duo was silent as he contemplated the horror of loosing his supportive base. He shuddered and thanked his lucky star he still had his lover and the other pilots.

"I'm not telling you this to spread gossip. You haven't been in the wizard world long enough to know about Harry's struggles," continued Kingsley. "Harry Potter is one of, if not the most powerful wizard in the world. The British Wizarding community, and myself personally, owe him a huge debt that he won't ever collect.

"You need to know this because he would never tell you. He needs support, a friend and I hope you maybe able to help as his partner."

Duo nodded solemnly, his violet eyes meeting Kingsley's with out hesitation.

"I had questions about some of his behavior and how the wizarding population has treated him," he told the Minister. "I like Harry and I can tell he's hurting though he won't say anything. This mission is important and Harry is important to the mission. I can tell you with out a doubt that I myself will do everything I can to help Harry."

Kingsley nodded and sighed, "Thank you, thank you."

"I'd better not keep Harry waiting," said Duo and he rose to leave.

"Duo, if you need anything, please let us know," said Kingsley and Duo nodded.

Harry was waiting right out side the door and while he gave Duo a curious look, Duo shrugged it off.

"Well partner mine, lets go get packed!"

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Harry sat on the hotel bed and groaned in appreciation when he kicked his boots off and the answering groan from the second bed told him Duo was just as happy to be off his feet.

"Har, why did I let you talk me into the port keys?" whimpered Duo pathetically.

"I think you mentioned something about wanting to get in the pilots seat sooner rather than later but I could be mistaken," answered Harry laying back on the gaudy hotel comforter.

"Ah, well don't let me do it again."

Harry nodded sleepily. China was beautiful but overwhelming at this point. The scenery was a blur of exotic locations, cities, and people. Cairo, Moscow, Sydney, New York, Mexico City, Rio De Janeiro, there were a couple others but he was to tired to even contemplate them. He did know that he would love to see them again when he had time to actually enjoy them. It hadn't helped that it was his first time leaving Britain and Scotland. Culture shock was he had to admit was the least of his problems at the moment. The next leg of their journey would be to outer space.

"Duo, what are the colonies like?" asked Harry hesitantly. "What is space like?"

Duo frowned at the hesitance in his partners voice. He had noticed Harry's seeming reluctance when asking anything that could be considered personal. Several habits of Harry's were rather odd. He didn't ask questions for one and he avoided talking about his past. He was quiet and unobtrusive unless it was work related. He avoided electronics like the plague.

"I'm sorry if it's a personal question," came Harry's weary voice. "You don't have to answer."

"No, it's not," Duo told him swiftly. "Just thinking."

"Oh."

Harry had turned so he could look at Duo. His partner's chestnut hair was escaping it's meticulous braid and his violet eyes were startling but distant with memories. He knew the look well. He'd scene it on his own face to many times to count.

"It's like nothing else you will ever experience," whispered Duo and Harry had to strain to hear. "The stars… You just float among them, can just close your eyes and imagine you're swimming in stars."

Harry didn't say anything just watched the braided teen running over the memories in his head.

"It's cold too, colder than you'd think. Even with climate control you feel the colder trying to press in. The gravity doesn't feel exactly like earth gravity either… Just a hint of weightlessness that you don't exactly feel but it's still there," Duo's voice carried a hint of longing. "I haven't been to the colonies since the wars. They've had to have changed, people rebuilding lives. I couldn't even begin to describe them. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"It's late," Duo said into the quiet of the room. "Lets try to get some sleep before take off okay?"

He ordered the lights off and settled himself on to the lumpy hotel with a sigh. What he wouldn't give to be at home wrapped in Heero's arms, snuggled in their cozy, soft bed.

"G'night," Duo slurred and was asleep before he heard an answer.

Heero was pacing again, a fact that both frustrated and annoyed him. It was Friday and Une still hadn't summoned them to the meeting they were expecting. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowawere crammed into chairs lining the walls of the break room sipping the awful coffee provided. End of shift was less than an hour away and if he didn't get answers soon…

Une opened the door and gestured a tall dark man in a strange outfit that consisted of robes, partial suit, and boots. Heero stopped his pacing and let his hand drop to his weapon. The others he notice out of the corner of his eyes had gone on alert.

"Stand down," snapped Une.

"Commander Une," stated Heero.

"As you know, Agent Maxwell is on assignment," started Une. "I don't know how you managed it but I know you know he is with Harry Potter. Before we go any further I'm going to ask if Mr. Shaklebolt will secure this area."

Heero's eyes widened in insult and he blurted, "Commander!"

Shaklebolt chuckled and told him, "Relax, nothing against your precautions already in place but she doesn't mean normal security."

The pilots watched in mild curiosity as a stick was withdrawn from him sleeve, it didn't even blip on their collective 'oh shit weapon' meter as Duo would have put it Heero would think later. Shaklebolt muttered something under his breath in a language Heero wasn't familiar with but the strange tingling over his skin made him draw his gun and hold it on the man in front of him.

"Expelliarmus!" Shaklebolt said firmly and Heero was shocked when his gun flew out of his hands and into the strange man's.

"Kingsley, I hope you realize how lucky you are that you aren't dead," said Une in an amused way.

"That maybe but I don't like weapons of any kind pointed at me," replied Kingsley and he hand Heero his gun back. "Put it away and leave it there."

Heero nodded dumbly, eyes wide. What the hell was that? he though frantically trying to explain the current situation rationally. He was dimly aware of the others shock but age old training refused to let him take his eyes off the threat in front of him.

"Yuy, relax, Minister Shaklebolt means you and your comrades no harm," said Une soothingly, the amusement in her voice increasing then cooling towards serious. "Do you really think I'd allow a threat this far past security?"

"No."

"Good! Now Agents Yuy, Winner, Barton, Chang, this is Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt," state Une firmly. "Kingsley, the rest of Agent Potters team."

"A pleasure," Kingsley told the four stunned pilots. "Une, from their expression I take it they know nothing is that correct?"

"Yes," sighed Une. "Unfortunately Agents Yuy and Chang would not believe without an explanation from an expert."

"Muggles," Kingsley said in disgust. "Explaining away anything slightly out of the ordinary just because it doesn't fit in their daily routine. Don't know what Arthur.. well that's the past."

"What is a muggle," asked Quatre politely. "And magic? I'm sorry but it is a little unbelievable."

"I know it sounds unbelievable Agent Winner, wasn't it?" at Quatre's nod he continued. "Magic folk, creatures, and situations are carefully monitored and regulated by our ministry so muggles, those of non magic backgrounds, don't find out about the magic community."

"And why does this have to do with Agent Maxwell's mission with Potter," growled Heero, patience snapping.

"Agent Potter is going to be heading the magic response team for the Preventors," said Une patiently knowing Yuy was at wits end. "The threat of a magical attack, however slim was in need of attention and when Potter fell into our hands when he healed Chang, Vice Minister Darlian and I seized the opportunity."

"Healed," asked Wufei suspiciously. "I just had cuts and bruises."

"That may be true but they were gone much quicker than usual," replied Une.

"It wouldn't surprise me if his injuries were a more sever," mused Kingsley, peering at the teen. "Harry is certified in emergency medi-magic which includes the healing of minor concussions, broken bones, lacerations, those sort of injuries."

"I…" Wufei was speechless. "But…"

"Don't worry about it lad. Harry never would have told you and you may just have had cuts and bruises."

"Duo is Potter's partner," interjected Heero, bring the topic back into focus. "What is their objectives going to be?"

"Your objectives," corrected Une. "You five are being transferred to Potters team as soon as Agents Maxwell and Potter return."

"Commander, is that wise," asked Trowa speaking up the first time. "Quatre and I are part time agents but is it really necessary to have six agents, five non magical at that, on a magic response team."

"Yes, I need my best on this and you are my best," explained Une. "Your team will have no help from any other department, your reports will only be scene by my eyes, your offices will be warded and hidden so well no other than myself, my secretary, Agent Po, Vice Minister Darlian, and Minster Shaklebolt will be the only ones who will be able to find it."

She saw the looks of disbelief that was directed towards her.

"You think I'm joking, I am not," she stated firmly. "It can and will be done. The Statute of Secrecy for the Wizarding community is stringent. Your team is small but it will have ties to several different wizarding communities all over the world and if it is needed, the colonies. You are to tell no one. In addition to your badges you will have to carry these," she handed each pilot a card. "It's know as a MiP or Muggle in the know Pass."

"It protects you from being oblivated in a magical crisis," explained Shaklebolt and at the slightly confused looks he explained, "Oblivating is have memories magically altered or removed. To activate your cards you need to place a drop of blood in the center of the card."

With the blood deposited on the cards and said cards deposited behind their badges all four agents turned back to the Commander.

"You have twelve days to clear your desks of any active files," said Une. "If you have a new case assign it to another team."

"I know you have questions," said Kingsley. "Aur… Agent Potter will be explaining more thoroughly when he returns. Commander, I apologize I must be leaving."

With a wave of his wand and a sharp crack! Shaklebolt was gone. Une shook her head in disbelief.

"You would think after all the years I've known him he would learn to use a door," she muttered.

"Commander, Have you receive any communications from Duo and Potter?" ask Heero gruffly.

"Yes," said Une her cool façade firmly in place. "From what I've heard from them and the regional Headquarters they are preparing to head to L4 tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

"_Nowhere to run... nowhere to hide, nothin' worth doin' that I haven't tried, there ain't no livin' on planet-side, come on with me baby on a rocket ride!"_ (1) belted Duo loudly, grinning manically. _"The stars are waiting so big and wide come on with me baby on a rocket ride!"_

"Oh my god, we're going to die," muttered Harry, his hands clamped tightly on the armrests of the co-pilots seat. "They'll only find dust. Nothing but dust and twisted metal."

"Relax Har, and open those beautiful green eyes!" chortled Duo.

"We're going to die a horrible painful death," muttered Harry again though he did crack his eyes open. "The crater will be amazing."

"I should be insulted but because it's your first shuttle ride I'll let it slide," said Duo laughingly. "I'll have you know however I haven't crashed a shuttle since I was 12."

"12?" asked Harry not really noticing his eyes popping wide. "12? You've crashed and I'm voluntarily taking off with you?"

"Yup!" cried Duo and the shuttle lifted off.

* * *

Heero and Wufei were feverishly trying to finish the mountain of paper work Une had them and the other mountain that consisted of their normal case load. From the occasional curse Wufei could only assume his partners frustration was from his boyfriend being away though the massive amounts of work that had just been dumped on them couldn't have been helping.

"Everything is electronic! Why do we need to fill out these forms by hand and in duplicate?" growled Heero. "There is no excuse for this."

"Be that as it may but your cursing is not helping to get all this work done now is it Yuy," taunted Wufei. "If you whine any more you'll start to sound like Maxwell."

"Shut Up. Now," snarked Heero though his lips were twitching.

"I don't think I will," mused Wufei keeping an eye on his partner lest he get any Ideas. "Something about hear my own voice and not having listen to your cursing is rather appealing at the present time."

"I get it," said Heero. "I promise to shut up."

"Good."

Across the hall Quatre's smile was blinding even as he dealt with his pile of paper work.

"Thank all the gods," muttered Trowa distractedly.

"At least there wasn't blood shed this time," Quatre mused perusing a particularly odd case where he and Duo had apprehended their suspect in a rabbit costume. "I'm not sure if that was because Heero is coming to terms with Duo's new partner or because of Une's threat of disembowelment if they got blood on the carpet again."

Trowa stared at his lover in mute shock.

"What?" asked Quatre bewildered.

* * *

"I ought to kill you," panted Harry. "I ought to AK you right now and be done with it."

"Aw, you know you love me," cooed Duo as he set his course towards L4. "What is an AK and what pray tell would it do to kill your wonderful and talented Pilot."

"An AK is a curse called the Avada Kedavra, the Killing curse," stated Harry. "And it is the scariest green light you'd ever see because it would be the last green light you'd ever see. Ever."

"That's a little harsh," said Duo eyes wider than usual. "Take off wasn't that bad was it?"

Harry sighed and shook his head ruefully and said, "I will admit I over reacted but with your preflight attitude…"

"Spacer tradition," shrugged Duo finally turning from the gauges. "It's been a long time since I've taken one on these babies up and I can be a little… hyper when I'm excited."

"Hyper is a very tame term," laughed Harry finally relaxing. "You must think I'm a pansy or something similar."

"Naw, better men have cried at Shinigami's terror," stated Duo proudly. "I'm the only one on staff who's made Une scream."

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair line.

"Do tell," he said eagerly.

* * *

Wufei was about to pull his hair out. Heero's glares were just as blaring as his curses. He had also noticed Quatre glancing through their open door into their office more and more often and that was driving him batty.

"Yuy!" bellowed Wufei startling his partner and their eves droppers. "Gym! Now!"

Heero's eyebrows drew together. Wufei didn't wait for Heero's confusion to make its self know he just stormed out of the office and to the Gym. He knew his partner and the other pilots were following him. Good he thought sourly. Maybe they'd get some actual work done after Yuy works out some of his frustrations. He didn't acknowledge it was true for himself as well.

He threw the door to the gym open and as soon as his partner stepped through he threw a punch that was deflected.

"Chang," growled Heero and Wufei smiled grimly.

"Not up to the challenge?" taunted Wufei and threw another punch and this time Heero retaliated.

* * *

"Duo, what do you know about ley lines?" asked Harry as he stared out the windows of the shuttle.

Stars swam in the inky black expanse of hard vacuum. His partner had been right. They looked so close he could just imagine closing his eyes and swimming away.

"Ley lines?" asked Duo staring at the other teen. "Imaginary lines where ancient sites, geographic anomalies, and purported magical sites connect?"

"Yeah," said Harry still gaze still on the stars. "They aren't imaginary."

Duo's eyebrows winged up. "Well I should have seen that one coming."

Harry laughed hollowly.

"Maybe," Harry conceded. "I know this has been an eye opening trip…"

Duo chuckled wryly. He couldn't argue. Over the last two days he'd seen his partner conjure everything from water to furniture, transfigure multitudes of items into other items, and transport them all over the globe in seconds. Even with his knowledge of the Wizarding world, brief as it had been the true scope of power wizard kind. If the Gundams had been terrifying to the public what would happen if they became aware of simple human who could blow up, infiltrate, control minds, and kill with simple the wave of a stick?

Duo shook his head and said, "There has to be a reason you brought it up."

"No particular reason," hedged Harry staring at the Earth. "It just feels off not feeling the magic."

"Whoa, hang on now," said Duo. "You mean that the ley lines are…"

"Magic? That the earth has magic? Wizards can feel the magic?" asked Harry. "Yes to all three."

Duo shut his most with a click and shook his head.

"You better not be using any of that mind reading crap on me Potter," teased Duo and was surprised when Harry whipped around looking pissed.

"I'd Never!" sputtered Harry indignantly. "I…"

"Calm, now," soothed Duo a little alarmed. "I would like to think I know you well enough to know you wouldn't read my mind or mind a little teasing."

"You're right," sighed Harry slouching in the co-pilots seat. "I had no right to jump all over you. You wouldn't know unauthorized legilimency is akin to mind rape.

"You wouldn't know that the magic on earth runs everywhere but ley lines… They are the arteries of life," said Harry. "Where ever you are on earth you can feel them and it's very… comforting? It feels dead out here."

"Is it uncomfortable?" asked Duo quietly reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched at the casual touch.

"No," he said staring into space. "No uncomfortable just… Lifeless would be the best word for it. Wizards, purebloods at least refuse to recognize the colonies as no magical children have come from the colonies and they are basically dead magically."

"Can they do that?" asked Duo.

"Yes," sighed Harry. "We learn of the LaGrange Points of course and that colonies exist but only in passing in astronomy class and the curriculum changes from year to year. It's up to the teacher. They are also taught about in Muggle studies but very few take the class."

Duo blinked. "Muggle studies?"

This time he won a full blown grin. "A class devoted to teaching young witches and wizards about normal non magical life."

"You have to be kidding!" chortled Duo.

"I wouldn't be laughing to hard Duo," said Harry wickedly. "You and the rest of the team will be in the wizarding equivalent."

"School?" ask Duo dramatically. "Please, anything but that!"

* * *

"You just had to beat the crap out of each other didn't you," asked Une sourly.

"It was safer than the alternative," replied Wufei drily. "We could have blown something up but the paper work is atrocious."

Une pinched her nose and sighed in defeat.

"I know you've had some unsettling news," she started but Heero interrupted.

"Unsettling? Unsettling?" asked Heero in his monotone mission voice. "My lover is consorting with an unknown and we the only answers we've received is the unknown is a wizard. That doesn't constitute unsettling!"

"Are you implying I don't know who I hired," asked Une peevishly

"No ma'am," said Quatre soothingly, stepping in before Heero could reply. "Please understand that we only feel this way because none of us have worked with him, we don't know what his reactions will be and we simply don't trust Harry yet."

Heero seethed silently and the warning glance Quatre tossed his was told him to back off.

Une sighed again. She seemed to be sighing quite a bit these days she noted.

"I do understand but it is no excuse to scare half the new recruits while beating each other to hell and back," she said sternly. "If it happens again…"

"There was no blood this time," Wufei defended indifferently. "and the new recruits can't handle watch two senior agents in a bout of hand to hand they will never make it."

Une bit her tongue before she could retort that any fight between two Gundam pilots was no ordinary fight. She did concede the blood. This time at least

"Be that as it may," Une bit. "Try to control your selves next time."

"Yes commander," said Wufei and Heero in unison.

"Also Duo checked in," said Une quietly. "He and Potter's launch went as expected and their ETA to L4 is approximately 0900 tomorrow."

* * *

Duo was watching his partner out of the corner of his eye. They had agreed to migrate to the galley and Harry was preparing their meal. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure about his partner. He was nice enough and was more than willing to work but his reactions to touch and talking about his past was still worrisome. In their line of work you had to know your partner as intimately as you would a lover, sometimes better. It was like peeling an onion when talking to Harry. You thought you got to the core and there was another layer just waiting to be pealed off.

As sure as they would get to L4 safely he'd have to get to the core of Harry Potter. The only question was How?

(1) Lyrics are Copyright Tom Smith, Song Rocket Ride.  
Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Harry blink at the hollow thump he heard reverberating through out the ship. He had no clue what time it was but the logy, fuzzy feeling he knew could be contributed to over sleeping. He tried to sit up but the harness Duo had insisted upon held him down. He unbuckled and swung to his feet. It was just as well as Duo stuck his head in the door.

"Oh good, you're awake," he enthused. "I just got in touch with the base and they're expecting us ASAP."

Harry nodded trying to clear the his muzzy thoughts and asked, "How long did I sleep?"

"About 12 hours," said Duo. "You needed it."

"I won't argue," said Harry rubbing his eyes. "If you'll leave…"

Duo laughed raucously but ducked out. Harry shook his head and grabbed a his uniform. He was definitely going to have to check out how flexible the uniform, the only question would be if his partner could keep up?

The moment he stepped out of the shuttle port he gasped. Faint but true he could feel a faint thrum in the air, in the ground. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling. Space was beautiful but the feeling of emptiness… He smiled and breathed deeply before opening his eyes. Duo was looking at him quizzically as he held the door to a taxi open.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded and entered the cab. The ride was silent but he could tell that Duo wanted answers. The other teen was nothing but persistent, dogged at worst. Duo would pry, tease, or just plain interrogate him and he didn't stop until he had the answer he was looking for. It was just a matter of time before he purposed a memory transfer. He thanked every deity he knew of that he had packed his smallest pensieve. The transfer he knew would be quick, just putting the thin stands of thoughts in his partners head but the assimilation could take a few minutes. Memory transfers were rather rare, not many wanted to share their knowledge in such a way. Still, Harry thought, it came in handy during the war. He was jolted from his thoughts when the pulled up to a five story building.

Duo paid and they both entered the building. It wasn't as opulent as Headquarters in London Harry noted. After identifying themselves they were ushered into the elevator and taken to Lieutenant General Steele's office. Harry could tell the man was rather taken aback at their youthful appearance. It had been the same on Earth as well. After producing ID, again, the settled down to business.

"We know you are busy," started Harry. "And we appreciate you taking the time to meet with us."

Steele smiled sharply. "The Commander made it quite clear that we were to clear our schedules when you two came calling. Now, why don't we cut the pleasantries and get this show on the road."

Harry sighed and drew his wand. Steele watched him, clearly unimpressed, but with a flick Harry conjured a glass of water and took a sip. Steele was staring.

"What the," he started before Duo burst out in laughter.

"Best one yet," he crowed victoriously. "Magic wins another!"

"Magic," confirmed Harry solemnly. "I know it's hard to believe but My partner and I are heading a new department for magical incidents in the Preventors."

"Magic," depanned Steele.

"Magic!" cheered Duo. "Do the cat thing Harry! Please?"

Harry sighed but turned a stray pen into a snarling kitten that immediately tried to attack Duo's braid. Duo yelp and Harry chuckled helplessly. It had never done that before! Steele was staring at the two agents in disbelief and Harry decided that he better get back on track. With the kitten/pen vanished Harry started to explain.

They left the Building less than an hour later. The shell-shocked Steele had had no choice but to believe the threat of magic was real, especially with the faint thrum he felt. He idly wondered if the other colonies would have the same feel. Duo was checking in with Commander Une letting her know that they would be taking a couple hours of down time before departing for L3. Snapping his phone shut Duo turned to Harry.

"So partner, what do you want to do," he asked eyes shining in excitement. "This is your first visit to the colonies right?

Harry nodded and asked, "How far are we from the space port?"

"A couple miles I guess," responded Duo and then turned suspicious. "Why?"

Harry didn't reply but took off running. Duo swore colorfully and tore after his partner. He soon figured out it would be nigh on impossible for him to catch Harry. The stunts his partner was pulling off made him wince. Harry was vaulting over cars, jumping like a cat over rails and low walls and even climbing low buildings to jump from roof top to roof top. Duo knew he was gaping like a fish but he couldn't help it. Who knew he could move like that? Even with all of his street and combat experience he knew he wouldn't have a prayer of catching him

Duo followed at a moderate pace, making sure to keep Harry in his sight. He had to wince at some of the stunts his partner was pulling off. Some of those flips and somersaults were bound to be hard on his knees and shoulders. In one of many death defying stunt he watched as his partner vaulted through two metal bars and over another. Harry was forced to spin to a stop as the came with a block of the space port and Duo had to admit that he had never been more grateful. Harry was doubled over panting and laughing when Duo caught up to him.

"What the hell was that?" he panted angrily and it seemed Harry's laughter increased. Duo grabbed his arm and shook him. It took several minutes before Harry was able to speak.

"Free running!" he exulted and began laughing at his partners angry expression.

* * *

Une was reading through several completed reports and knew it was only a fraction that would be crossing her desk over the next week and a half. A soft knock sounded and she called in the visitor. Quatre was smiling tiredly carrying another half dozen files. Une resisted the urge to groan and knew it was her own fault.

"I know exactly how you feel," sympathized Quatre even as he place the files in her in box. "I also come bearing the news that Heero and Wufei have another dozen files to bring up after lunch."

"Dozen?" asked Une in disbelief. "How many cases have five taken on?"

"Several," sighed Quatre. "Several dozen agents are going to find their case loads are going to increase by the end of the week."

"That many?" asked Une peevishly. "Have they even been working?"

"Yes," replied Quatre and he sank into one of the seats. "Many of our cases are mostly complete, several are cold cases that we have picked up from other agents, and the others are in the middle of there investigations."

"I see," frowned Une. "We may have to table the cold cases for the time being."

Quatre nodded sadly. "We figured that's why we are returning those files first."

Une stared at the 18 files in her inbox and the one she had just opened. Her eye began to twitch.

"These are all cold cases?" she asked calmly and Quatre shivered as he felt the cold anger radiating off his Commander. "I see. Quatre, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Please tell the others that I would like every cold case you have been working on by Monday."

"We can certainly do that Ma'am," Quatre told her. "We have tomorrow off but the other cases will be on your desk by the end of the day or by Monday morning."

"Good," said Une and eyed the stack of files in her in box in resignation. Quatre chuckled.

"You did it to yourself," he chortled and the scrambled from her office. She smiled despite herself.

"I know," she muttered to the empty office and then in disgust. "Cold cases, every damn one of them!"

Heads are going to roll she thought viciously. She knew that several that she would encounter would most likely have been able to be closed the first time around. Swallowing her frustration she turned back to her own mountain of paper.

* * *

Duo was sitting on the curb beside Harry. Another layer Duo thought bitterly. He had heard about free runners, he and the other pilots had even had training in free running in case of urban combat.

"That wasn't free running," said Duo flatly and Harry grinned widely. "There is no way that was free running."

"Yes it was," said Harry happily and stretched a couple sore shoulder muscles. "A couple cushioning charms, feather weight charms…"

"That was insane Potter," said Duo gravely. "Never, Never do that again!"

Harry looked alarmed for a bare moment before he slung an arm around his partners shoulder.

"Sorry Duo," said Harry sheepishly. "I know it seems crazy but I try to run like that a couple times a week."

"Couple times a week?" asked Duo stunned. "And you've never been caught?"

"Disillusionment charms for the most part," responded Harry and seeing Duo's confusion explained. "It's a charm that turns you into a chameleon."

"'Most part,'" asked Duo. "Do you do it with out a chameleon charm sometimes?"

Harry nodded and stared at the traffic as if he was seeing the streets of London and he was. He was seeing Ginny, Ron, and Hermione racing after him in near Kings Cross Station in a city wide game of follow the leader.

"Harry… Har?" asked Duo in concern.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" asked Harry shaking memories better left dead out of his mind.

"Never mind," sighed Duo. "Why don't we go rustle up some grub?"

"And some caffeine," agreed Harry as he stood and dusted off his uniform pants. "You know these things are a lot more flexible than they look."

"Yup!" said Duo. "You wouldn't have believe me even if you had asked. Your little stunt back their was a good test drive huh?"

"I'd say," replied Harry and rolled his shoulders. "I really needed that."

Duo led the way to the space port and when on board their shuttle Harry made soup and sandwiches in a sort of silent apology.

"Our schedule has us leaving at 1600 colony time," Duo informed him after swallowing a bite.

Harry nodded resignedly. The empty feeling wasn't going to be fun.

"How long until we get to the next?" he asked, swirling his spoon in his soup.

"Day and a half."

"Great."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Wufei rolled stiff shoulders and leaned back as far as he could in his stiff office chair. He had just completed the paper work on his last cold case, one that was so close to being finished… Une would either ice it again or reassign it. It damned frustrating to be torn away from his case load, fully knowing they would be sent out to yuppies who didn't care. The only consolation he found was in the fact that Une was and would be buried in paper work. Petty of him, but he had to get his kicks in where he could get them as his braided baka would say.

He noticed Heero flexing stiff fingers and felt a vindictive sort of pleasure. Even the perfect soldier was suffering the over work.

"I'm taking these up," called Wufei just loud enough that Heero and the two across the hall could hear him. "If anyone else has files to send up I'll take them."

Heero handed him half a dozen files and Trowa met him with an additional dozen. His own pile pushed his load to an even 24. Duo, he thought, was a lucky man. As the only partner less agent he had been able to partner with any of the other Pilots. As such he got out of the endless barrage paperwork. He couldn't blame him this time though. He sighed and entered the elevator. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa would be gone by the time he got back. Just as well, he thought wearily. He wasn't up to going out for dinner or drinks. He wanted peace, quiet, and meditation and maybe this time he'd be able to forget.

* * *

Harry had pulled out his pensieve and was explaining to Duo what exactly it did.

"You can pull thoughts out of your head," asked Duo skeptically.

"Yes," said Harry exasperatedly. "The silver, for lack of a better term, liquid, are thoughts."

"It could be mercury," pointed out Duo and touched the swirling thoughts before Harry could stop him.

Harry cursed loudly as Duo was pulled into the pensieve. Only the gods knew what memory he would land in!

Duo cursed as he was pulled head first through the freezing blackness that surrounded him. He tried to pull away to avoid being sucked down but it was unavoidable. He landed in an orchard dappled in late afternoon sunlight and in the middle of a pitched battle, streams of lights flying all around him. Duo froze in shock and to his relief none of the bolts hit him. He saw Harry battling furiously with a black robed and masked man, ducking and trading beams of light.

"Harry!" and a flash of ominous green light.

He saw Harry turn and the man he was fighting scrambled towards another fray. A girl with red hair and vacant brown eyes was on the ground. He saw Harry's pale complexion turn an ashen gray color and then he was moving towards the downed girl.

"Ginny!" screams came from all over.

Harry jumped on a tree and swung over her attacker…

"Duo," said Harry quietly laying an hand on his partner's shoulder. Duo flinched violently and suddenly they were lifting out of the memory, for it couldn't be anything but a memory.

Duo was sprawled on the galley floor and Harry was white faced in a chair, face buried in his hands.

"Jesus H. Christ," Duo whispered into the silence.

Harry's slender frame was shaking with suppressed sobs and Duo clung to him like a limpet.

* * *

Trowa shook his head in disagreement as Quatre tried to pursued Heero to go out to dinner. They all were exhausted and if he knew his friend at all he'd want to go home and relax. Hell, he thought, I want to go home and relax. He scanned the secure lot before gesturing Quatre forward and all hell broke loose.

Gunshot exploded over the sounds of downtown London and Trowa tackled Quatre to the ground. Swearing softly he craned his head to see their attackers but the lot was empty. Pushing up he clutched his injured arm to his chest.

"04," shouted Heero noticing the smaller blonde clutching his arm and the blood that stained his uniform. "Get back inside!"

"Flesh wound," responded Quatre but he was interrupted by an invisible attacker wrestling him to the ground.

He gasped as Trowa in turn wrestled his attacker off him and rendered him unconscious. Quatre gasped in pain as he saw a pair of restraints on Trowa's opponent and Heero hold up another mostly invisible attacker the only difference was this one was smeared with dirt and blood. Heero shook the assailant roughly.

"Are there others?" demanded Heero harshly, blue eyes spitting.

The man obviously terrified shrieked, "No there were only us!"

"Hn," snorted Heero. "Amateurs."

"01, 03," shouted Une and Heero spun, drawing his weapon. "Get them inside!"

Wufei looked at the invisible enemy and his eye began to twitch.

"How are we supposed to be prepared for battle with invisible opponents?" he snarled. "Injustice!"

Despite her self Une had to smile though it faded almost immediately. They had known it was a possibility that magic would be used against Muggles but this soon? Something stank and it wasn't the two Yuy and Barton held.

"05, take 04 to the clinic," order Une before Chang could get started again. "You two take them," she pointed at the invisible assailants, "down to secure lock up. Do a thorough search. Don't worry about regs, just get it done."

"If you find anything magical," she whispered menacingly and the threat hang.

"Yes ma'am," said Trowa evenly dragging his captive towards the building.

"Hn," grunted Heero also dragging his man.

"Gentlemen," called Une. "Make the cooperate, don't want to rouse suspicions now do we?"

The devious grin that flashed over Trowa's face made even Heero shudder.

* * *

"Ground to Agent Night, do you copy? Do you copy Agent Night?"

"Agent Night, Ground, your message?" asked Duo still clutching Harry to his chest.

"Return to home base ASAP," came the raspy message. "Use any and all means."

"10-4," confirmed Duo. "Over and Out."

Harry was silent as his partner picked him up. It had to be that memory… He swallowed the tears that wanted to fall. Duo set him in the Copilots seat and buckled him in.

Duo calculated the amount of fuel they had left and knew if he was careful they'd have plenty to land in Heathrow.

"Agent Night to Ground, do you Copy?"

"Ground, Agent night," came the raspy response. "Your message?"

"Inform Heathrow shuttle port of our arrival," said Duo already altering their course. "ETA 4 hours."

"10-4 Agent Night. Over and Out."

Knowing Une would be copied Duo turned the shuttle towards Earth.

"Get ready for a bumpy ride," warned Duo and he throttled forward

He saw the blank look in his partners eyes and wanted to weep for him and knowing his tears would be wasted he turned back to the controls.

* * *

Let me know if It's worth my time to reply to reviewers indivually, I mean if you like it or find it annoying. Thank you!  
Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Duo pulled Harry through the terminal at Heathrow and despite his black mood he could tell Harry was feeling better now that they were on earth. The entry into earth's atmosphere had jerked his partner out of his daze but, cripes! What the hell was that? Death? Just like that? Just like Harry'd said? A flash of green and then nothing? Duo shivered and drew a worried look from Harry.

Just as he was about to flag a taxi Harry shook his head and gestured to an alley he hadn't noticed before. Realizing what Harry wanted Duo shook his head. At Harry's insistent tugs relented but not with out protest.

"Harrrrrrry," Duo whined pathetically tugging a reluctant smile from his partner.

"You know it's the quickest way," Harry scolded. "Let's go."

This time it was Harry who pulled Duo into an alley and just as quickly they were in his office at the Preventors Headquarters. He'd think it was strange later but Duo could swear he hadn't seen the alley before Harry had pulled him in to it.

"If the ministry is monitoring apparation today I could get in so much trouble," lamented Harry. "There isn't a apparation point for at least a mile."

"Then stop torturing me," cried Duo. "It's not pleasant being sucked through a cosmic straw y'know?"

Harry shook his head in bemusement finally stuffing the slobbering guilt beast back in the recesses of his mind. He had a job to do and no one needed a mental breakdown

"Do you know where we were supposed to meet Une," asked Harry quietly though it was in vain.

The door burst open and Wufei entered, weapon at the ready. He wavered when he saw the two, Duo clutching at his chest, Potter reaching towards the phone. He lowered his gun and stared at the two mouth agape.

"Wha…?" He stuttered and it was all he could do not to collapse.

Duo who had been staring back at him collapsed in a helpless pile of giggles. Even Potter was grinning madly. Wufei could feel his cheeks reddening and he fought back the urge to dig a hole right through the floor and marinate in his humiliation.

"Hello to you too Wuffers!" panted Duo from his position on the floor and Harry waved his greeting as well though Wufei could tell the nickname caught him off guard.

"Agent Chang," said Potter cautiously. "We were just wondering where we were to meet Commander Une. Do you happen to know…"

Wufei nodded curtly.

"She along with Barton and Yuy are down in holding with two invisible assailants," said Wufei curtly. "Winner is in the clinic getting stitched up. We've just received word that others in Winner's family have been attacked."

Duo swore vehemently. "We need to get down there. Now," said Duo in a deadly whisper.

Harry grabbed Wufei's arm and Duo's and with a pop! they were standing next to Une. She started violently and looks could kill Potter would have been dead and buried long ago. Wufei was staring at him in abject horror. What ever that was like being shot through a tube! Duo was giving Potter a glare that would have melted gundanium and Potter shrugged in response.

"It was.." started Harry.

"Quicker than the alternative, yeah, yeah," grumbled Duo looking no happier.

"I think that there will have to be a policy change, Agent Potter," said Une sourly and Harry blushed.

"It's only in emergencies," he muttered and Duo gave a deadly glare.

"My ass," Duo mumbled and at Une's stern gaze subsided.

"Now, how are they," she said and pointed through the two way mirror, "invisible and how do we reverse it."

"I would think they are utilizing a disillusionment charm," he speculated. "They haven't tried to grab for a wand have they? You didn't feel a silk like fabric covering them?"

Wufei was confused by the questions and with each negative response Potter nodded. He knocked on the door and then entered.

Heero watched with cool eyes as Potter entered the room. He and Trowa were still standing with a hand on each of their prisoners and they both could see Potter's grim smile. He flicked his wrist and Heero had to squelch the urge to let go of his captive and train his gun at the mysterious teen. The thin wood wand that shot out of a hidden holster was no surprise.

"Would you both step away for a moment?" asked Potter and though loathed to, Heero and Trowa both stepped back.

Potter strode forward and sharply tapped one, then both prisoners on the head and to his astonishment two men appeared where previously nothing was seen. One was short, no more than five foot tall with blonde hair, watery blue eyes and skin so light it was nearly translucent. His partner was much taller, at leas a foot and half, with brown hair and hard brown eyes. They couldn't be more opposite if they had tried.

"Definitely disillusionment charms," said Harry. "Now, gentlemen, we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way."

"You can't make us talk," came a nasally whine. "You can't…"

"Well It's the hard way!" chirped Harry gleefully.

He pulled a small pouch out from under his uniform shirt and from that he extracted a tiny vial. He knew the agents both inside and out side the room were watching him and he didn't care.

"You know what this is don't you?" he asked casually, the vial dangling in front of the two captives. "This is veritaserum, the worlds most powerful truth potion. One drop of this will have you spilling your guts."

"No!" shouted the nasally voice. "You can't, they said…"

"Who said what?" seized Harry.

The one man looked stricken and his partner spoke up for the first time.

"Shut the fuck up!" his voice growled menacingly.

"Ah ah ah," tutted Harry. "You can't leave me hanging like that, Who said what about veritaserum?"

"Nothing," said the man and Harry brought his wand up.

"Immobulus!" he said firmly and both men froze, not able to move a muscle. Let me guess, they, well we'll get that out of you in a moment, told you we can't use truth serum on anyone. Well that would normally be true but when you drag muggles into the fray…"

He opened the vial force three drops into each of the prisoners mouths. Their eyes glazed and muscles slackened.

"Now, why don't you tell us who you are working for," said Potter quietly.

And the story spilled.

Une watched behind the glass, expression growing darker and darker with every moment.

" The Dark Lord Voldemort," came the monotone reply.

"He's dead," said Agent Potter menacingly. "I killed him, now who are you working for?"

"Lord…" started the blonde man and Potter cut him off.

"Never mind," he snapped. "Who or what were you aiming for in your attack?"

"The blonde one," said the other man. "Winner."

Trowa felt his eyes widening and then narrowing in anger. How dare they attack his beloved? What gave them the right? He felt Heero grab his arm and subsided, knowing he couldn't beat the shit out the men even though he wanted to.

"Why?" asked Potter.

"He is one of many, space scum polluting earth with unnatural magic," was his reply.

Heero's iron grip tightened and even Harry it seemed was having problems holding back.

"Why do you say that?"

"His line is becoming magical. They must be destroyed," the brown haired prisoner intoned. "They must be exterminated."

"Who told you this?" asked Harry.

"The Dark Lord," said the Blonde.

"What does the Dark lord look like," asked Harry angrily.

"He wears a cloak," said the Blonde. "We can't see what he looks like."

"How many members are there in your organization?"

"Over 40," said the man. "More join every day."

"What is your goal?" asked Harry with a small sigh.

"Destroy L4 and the Winner family."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Harry waited until the two other agents left the room with the dazed prisoners before he aimed a vicious kick at the table, and then another and another. He ran his hand through his hair and he fisted a hank viciously. He would have screamed if the Commander, Duo and his friend hadn't entered the room.

"I'm have to alert the Ministry," snarled Harry and for good measure kicked the table again. "If it is Voldemort, we have to prepare. If it's an imposter they still need to know."

"You know Har, that table didn't do anything to you, y'know?" said Duo cautiously. "The rest of us are a little confused. Who is the Dark Lord?"

Harry aimed a poisonous glare at his partner and said as calmly as he could, "He is the snake-faced son-of-a-bitch I killed round about year ago."

The look of utter shock that flashed over her agents faces nearly made Une laugh out loud despite the situation.

"You… You're not serious," said Wufei blankly.

Before Harry could retort Une decided it was time to interrupt.

"He is very serious," she told the two. "Harry here is the foremost Auror and Dark Arts expert in the world. His history with the darker side of magic is extensive and that is why he was our first choice for his position. While his language leaves little to desire, he is correct. The Dark Lord Voldemort was killed by his hand along with several of his followers."

"Dude, Harry, you and I have to have a talk about understating your skills!" said Duo, clearly impressed. "Imagine if you had a Gundam!"

"First, I had help and second," Harry wavered as an owl flew through the open door and landed on his shoulder. Moments later a flustered Agent nearly bowled Harry over trying to grab the bird.

"Oh! Sorry," the man blustered, and then flushed a brilliant red and came to attention. "Commander, I apologize, this owl…"

Lips twitching with a barely concealed smile, she just waved away his explanation.

"I'm sure Agent Potter can deal with the owl Jenkins," she told the blushing agent.

"Yes Sir! Ma'am!" he saluted and nearly ran from the room.

Harry untangled a small scroll of parchment from the owls leg and read it silently.

"Commander, we may have a little problem," said Harry offering her the parchment. "Who is your best bomb specialist?"

* * *

Quatre scowled at Sally who was decidedly ignoring him. He winced as the doctor added another stitch to the wound in his arm.

"You know this would be a lot more pleasant if you weren't scowling at me," Sally informed him. "I know you're a little angry…"

"Angry?" asked Quatre incredulously. "My family and I are under attack and you think I'm angry?"

"I…"

"I'm not angry," snarled Quatre. "I'm livid! How dare they!"

"Quatre," started Sally soothingly. "Calm…"

"I AM CALM!" shouted Quatre, chest heaving. "JUST BACK OFF!"

Sally backed away, hands held up to show she was unarmed and not a threat. Anything or anyone perceived as a threat when a Gundam pilot was angry, hurt, asleep, or on a mission would be destroyed or die. She winced as she saw the stitches in his arm pull. It was rare to see the normally calm 04 in such a state.

"Quatre, you need to calm down," soothed Sally though she stayed away from him. "Please, let me finish tending your wound and then you can go and check in with the others."

The glare Quatre aimed at her could've stripped paint. Sally shuddered but approached the angry teen. Quatre flopped on to the examining table and held his bleeding arm out to her again. Sally examined the stitches and sighed in relief.

"We won't have to re-stitch your arm but you will have to be careful about pulling the stitches," said Sally as she taped a thick gauze pad over the wound.

"Thank you," said Quatre grudgingly. "I apologize for taking my anger out on you,"

"It's fine Quatre," said Sally quietly. "I understand."

A knock on the door had both stiffening in alarm.

"I'm sorry but we need to intrude," Duo hollered and the door flew open.

"What in the world?" asked Sally in alarm as Duo, Wufei, and another dark haired teen rushed into the room.

"Sally, you need to get Quatre out of her and to Une's office," said Duo hurriedly.

"What?"

"Please!" said Duo, opening and closing cabinet doors.

Sally did as she was told and as soon as she closed the door Wufei slammed it behind them.

Harry pulled his wand out and shouted, "Revealo!" and Duo yelped as a his hand hit a box that hadn't been there moments before.

"I take it that's it?" asked Wufei, studying the small package.

"It should be," said Harry grimly.

Wufei watched as Duo pulled tools from his braid and set to work on the contraption. The box opened easily but from there it went down hill. Wires refused to cut, parts refused to move and the time was winding down.

"Fucking piece of shit," shouted Duo, trying to rip a wire from the top. " 'Fei do you a containment box? Not that it would help a lot but it's better than nothing."

"What do you mean?" demanded Potter as Wufei moved forward.

"Plaston x," snarled Duo. "At least a pound."

Wufei felt his eyes widen in spite of himself. Not only would Headquarters be vaporized the whole block would be obliterated.

"Damn," breathed Wufei staring at the package with new respect.

"Evanesco," said Potter calmly.

Duo scrambled away in shock as the bomb disappeared and both Duo and Wufei stared at the other teen in shock.

* * *

Quatre sat in front of Une anger etched over his delicate features.

"My sisters are being targeted and you want me to hide under a rock" he demanded stonily.

Une shivered involuntarily.

"Not hide, just," she trailed off as Heero entered the room.

"The prisoners are contained," he said calmly. "Barton is finishing the paper work as we speak."

"Excellent," said Une not looking at Heero. "Quatre, you know you need to lower your profile for a period of time. No! Don't argue!"

Quatre glared at her and Heero's normally blank face held a hint of confusion.

"Yuy, Winner, get the others ready to leave," said Une authoratively. "When Maxwell and Potter are ready to go, you all need to be on that shuttle."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Wufei collapsed to his knees, wheezing as he fought to gain his equilibrium back. The only thing he could be thankful of was it was only witness by him and Potter, though that wasn't a comfort either. He felt Potter beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," whispered Potter and if he had had the strength he would have glare.

With cheeks burning and help from Potter, he rose shakily to his feet. He didn't pull away immediately as the support and the warmth the other provided felt… nice.

"We are NOT doing that again," stated Wufei firmly. "Never again I tell you!"

"You're just not used to it," said Potter and Wufei felt the other teen shaking with suppressed laughter. "You're handling it pretty well actually. Three separate trips in such a short time…"

"I do not care," snapped Wufei peevishly and he stepped away from the warm body pressed to his. "We are not, I repeat, NOT doing that again!"

Harry smiled at the Asian teen as he stalked down a short hall. The Asian Preventor's apartment was boring to say the least. Boring beige, brown and white, non descript and sparse furniture. No electronics save a laptop and normal appliances. No knick knacks or dust collectors. If Harry was to guess the apartment he stood in was just a place to dwell, it wasn't a home. It made him ache to realize it. Even he had a place to call home.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Agent Chang reappeared, black duffle that was eerily similar to Duo's in hand.

"Are you packed already?" asked Harry in surprise.

Wufei nodded jerkily and said, "I keep a bag ready with necessities and uniforms in case of emergency missions."

Harry nodded his understanding. He had a similar set up though a simple 'pack!' was usually just as good.

"I know apparition is uncomfortable but time is of the essence," sighed Harry. "We have a stop to make and apparition…"

"If apparition refers to what we have been doing, no. We are not doing that again," stated Wufei resolutely.

Harry sighed and pulled his wand from his holster. Wufei with suspicion when he held it to the bag he was carrying.

"Portus," stated Harry and the bag glowed blue. "Comrade, after a portkey you may re think your views on apparition."

"What?" asked Wufei. "Portkey?"

"Yes," confirmed Harry, putting his hand on the bag. "One, two, three."

Wufei cursed fluently in his native tongue as his feet were ripped from the ground and a hook seem to catch him at his naval. The scenery was a blur and just as suddenly as it had begun he found himself being slammed to the floor of an opulent reception area. His knees buckled and he slowly sank to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"I… I…. I'll kill you," wheezed Wufei and Potter burst out laughing. "You think I'm joking, do you?"

"I know you are, Agent Chang, now if you are able we need to see Shaklebolt before we meet the others at Heathrow."

Nodding Wufei rose shakily and followed the other agent on legs that felt like they were made of jell-o. He noticed the wide eyed secretary did not move to stop them. Not only did he not know where he was he was not impressed with the security of the building they were in.

They entered a rich mahogany door, not pausing to knock. The Minister looked up in surprise and then anxiety.

"Harry," Kingsley started.

"We don't have a lot of time," Harry cut in. "The short of it is there was an attack by some one styling themselves as Voldemort. Their organization is out to destroy a muggle family and the L4 space colony."

"What!" shouted Kingsley surprising Wufei with his volume. "Tell me you're joking Harry."

"I'm not," said Harry tiredly. "Are you up to a transfer?"

The minister nodded and Harry's wand shot into his hand. He held it to his temple and a long silvery strand of thought came away. He held it out to Kingsley who caught it with his own wand. Kingsley's eyes rolled as he assimilated the new thought.

"Shit," he swore after a moment. "We have to contact the International Confederation, you realize this right?"

"I was hoping to avoid it," sighed Harry. "I really don't need this right now, really I don't. Kingsley, put it off as long as you can."

"Harry I," the Minister started and taking a look at the ex-Auror swore quietly. "I'm going to give it at least a week. You need to see what's so damn special about that one colony and then you need to get me an update."

"Understood," said Harry tensely. "Get in touch with Commander Une and tell her some of the intricacies that go with this type of situation. I'm going to tell you now she's not going to be to happy but it has to be done."

The Minister wave a dismissive hand and Harry led Chang out of the office.

"We've got to get to the shuttle port," he said after an brief silence. "We can apparate or portkey."

Wufei felt a tick develop under his eye. Which was the lesser of the two evils? Being sucked through a tube the size of a straw or being jerked bodily through space only to be slammed into ground? Reluctantly he placed a hand on the other's shoulder and to his credit Wufei did not feel any suppressed laughter or amusement.

"Hold on tight" was his only warning before he felt the immense pressure baring down on him. Wufei ragged gasped when they appeared at the shuttleport.

"Not, so bad," he wheezed.

Harry threw him a wry smile and entered the main building.

* * *

Heero was puzzled and it did not bode well for him. There were three things that drove him batty as Duo would say. First it was his lover being in danger, second, his friends and compatriots being in danger, and third, mystery. And in the past week he had encountered all three. The first two were not really a problem. Duo and their fellow pilots could and had had to take care of themselves but the mystery that present its self in Harry Potter was puzzling him more and more.

They weren't getting the answers they needed desperately. It was obvious the biggest threat to peace was the threat against Quatre and L4. They had no clue how to fight it and it was scaring him more than any other threat had. Their only hope was a mystery. Some how that wasn't reassuring.

He shook his head and brought his focus to what he needed to be doing. Duo was restocking the galley and Trowa and Quatre were logging their flight plans. Wufei and Potter were on the way. As soon as they were all on board they would be ready to go. With all the key players in on space with no where to go, Heero was going to be getting answers.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Copyrighted by J. K. Rowling with all rights reserved. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, et al. Believe me when I say I'm neither Japanese or British and can only claim a couple hundred bucks in the bank.

Authors Note: Yaoi, Merged timeline, AUness, et al. A little OOCness. Okay, Maybe alot.

Heero waited until the course for L3 had been determined and auto pilot had been set. Had it been his decision he would have set course for L1 but it would have been a waste of resources and time. The time they would have been stuck on the shuttle however would have more than made up for the inconvenience. He and the others needed answers and they needed them now.

The teen that had so recently joined the Preventors shifted uncomfortably as if he knew he was being watched. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. It was the small details such as those that were slowly driving him insane. The teen was a mystery, an unknown and the unknown had always spelled trouble for him and the other pilots. The attack on Quatre was already evidence that the intrusion of the magical world was already trouble for them all.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were all taking with Potter. Duo entered the galley as Potter shifted again, and Duo smiled in sympathy and Heero frowned. What was that about?

"We're all here," he started with out preamble and he couldn't help but notice the resigned look cross Potters face. "and we need answers."

Harry sighed and asked ruefully, "What would you like to know?"

"I would personally like more information on the Dark Lord," chimed Wufei quickly.

"Ah," muttered Harry. "A multi-faceted question that one. First, may I ask if you believe in prophecy?"

"Why?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,"_ quoted Harry tonelessly. "_But he will have powers the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hand on the other for neither can live while the other survives, The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _(1)

"One of my Professors, a seer, fore told the demise of the Dark Lord," said Harry into the silence his words brought about. "This would have been some time in A. C. 179 or early 180."

"You were the one," said Duo, wide eyed.

Harry nodded in agreement and the others were looking a little confused.

"I was born July 31st, A. C. 180 to parents who had defied the Dark Lord Voldemort three times, fulfilling the prophecy," said Harry grimly. "On Halloween night A. C. 181 Voldemort marked me when he killed his parents and tried to kill me. Duo, do you remember the curse I told you about? The Avada Kedavra?"

"Green light of doom? The big sleep?" asked Duo try to act nonchalant. "I might have a memory of that."

Harry lifted his fringe and showed them the livid lightning bolt that slashed the otherwise smooth skin. Even after a year and a half the scar was just as angry looking as it had been when he had killed Voldemort.

"The only memory I have of my parents ended with this scar," mumbled Harry and the others had to strain to hear him. "Their sacrifice, especially my mothers, shielded me from death that night. From that night on I had a target on my back."

"I won't go into the details, maybe one day I'll feel comfortable to do a memory transfer with you so I won't have to explain every little detail. I know I'll have to share some of my past but… Well… It's safest to say that Voldemort was considered dead. Needless to say he wasn't," said Harry bitterly. "He was resurrected when I was 14 with help of my blood."

Quatre was drinking the other teens emotions in and he had to fight not to weep. Self loathing, pain, anger all mixed into a heady cocktail that would be like drinking acid. He clutched his heart at a particularly sharp stab and couldn't hold back his whimper. He saw Harry looking at him and he silently groaned.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry cautiously. "Is your injury…"

"No, it's not that," he moaned tensely. "I'm an empathy and your emotions…"

Harry's eyes widened in horror. Immediately he closed his eyes and began to reinforce his occlumency shields all the while berating himself for letting them slip. He knew they were at full strength when the blonde teen sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for that," said Harry opening his eyes to find the five pilots staring at him.

"What did you do?" asked Heero suspiciously.

"Occlumency, it's basically a mental shield that prevents magical intrusion from legilimency which is mind reading but not, empathy, and telepathy," explained Harry. "I didn't realize any of you had magic."

* * *

Kingsley shifted uncomfortably as the elevator shot towards the Commander Une's office. Though he wouldn't admit, even on pain of death, he was dreading this meeting more than he had any other meeting. He had no idea how much Harry had told her about the magical world and he didn't want to give to much up. The fact that it was an international, no interplanetary, problem… He could feel the headache building already.

It was a relief when he was able to step off the elevator. He never trusted the muggles ones even if they were reported to be as safe as magical ones. The young woman at the desk waved him into the office and Kingsley nodded his thanks. He would say one thing about the security in the building and that would be stringent not that he had doubted it for a minute. His old friend was running a well oiled and successful law enforcement facility and it fit her perfectly.

He was met by the stern face of said friend and knew his own face mirrored her expression. He allowed the heavy door to click behind him and he sat heavily in one of the visitor chairs.

"I wish I had better news Une," said Kingsley.

"And I'm sure I'll be wishing for aspirin after you leave," said Une dryly. "We're both busy people Kingsley, just get it over with."

"We have to drag the International Confederation of Wizards into the recent attack on your agent," said Kingsley with a wince. "And we have to do it soon."

There was a pause in which Kingsley sat and stared at Une like she was a bomb about to go off.

"Fuck," she swore vehemently. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

"I know," sympathized Kingsley.

"Those jackasses opposed the Preventors and the ESUN," raged Une. "They did everything in their powers to make sure the Preventors would not get any information on the magic world!"

"I know!"

"They insulted me and our Government!"

"I know."

"When do you have to contact them?" asked Une fiercely, whipping around to stare at him over her glasses. "We will not involve them in this until the very last second!"

Pinned by the menacing glare he could only nod in agreement.

* * *

"Magic," asked Quatre, shocked.

Harry nodded at the blonde and saw the tawny haired teen sitting next to him draw the blonde into a tight embrace. Something to look into later though the aching loneliness that stole into his heart nearly left him gasping.

"Magic," confirmed Harry weakly. "Do you know if you had a witch or a wizard in your family history?"

"Not that I was aware of," said Quatre faintly. "Before this past week I, no we had no Idea magic existed."

"Hmm."

Harry study the five in front of him and with a flick his wand was in his hand. As expected three guns were pointed at his wand hand. Smiling wanly he held the wand out to Quatre who looked at him like he was insane.

"It won't bite," said Harry teasingly. "It's my wand. Just wave it around."

He cautiously took it and waved it through the air. Faint sparks sputtered from the tip and when Quatre waved it again the wand was silent. Harry's eyebrow raised and he took his wand back. The familiar warm rush ran up his arm and red and gold sparks immediately sprang from the tip.

"I've never seen that happen," Harry informed his audience. "Usually a wand will spark for a witch or wizard and the sparks are as bright as you just saw. They aren't faint like they were for Quatre."

"So what does it mean," asked Wufei before any of the others could ask.

"I'm not sure," said Harry pensively. "When we get back to Earth we'll consult with Olivanders. It could be you are a talented squib," at the pilots blank looks he explained, "someone born to magic parents who don't have magic themselves. Squibs sometimes have a talent like empathy or even talking with a species of animals. The old caretaker at Hogwarts could talk to his cat."

"That is so cool!" shouted his partner, causing Harry to jump is surprise. "Talking to a cat? Can you? Do you talk to another animal? Can you change into animals? What other stuff can magic do? What about…"

"Whoa! One at a time," laughed Harry. "In order yes he could talk to cats, no I can't but I can talk to snakes. It's an ability called Parselmouth and the actual language is Parseltounge. I can turn it to an animal, a stag. It's another ability called the Animagus transformation. As for magic, it has limits but I've never encountered one."

"Wow," breathed Duo and collapsed into Heero.

* * *

"There's more Une," said Kingsley and he nearly cringed at look cold glint in her eye.

Just like Harry in the final battle he thought to himself and he couldn't help but shiver.

"And that would be," asked Une frostily.

"The colonies are not well liked by the magical communities."

"And?"

"Not all Magical governments will be… pleased… to have magic appearing in the colonies."

Une pinched her nose.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," muttered Une. "If I knew hiring Potter would bring all this on we would have waited."

Kingsley had to smile.

"Harry does seem to bring out the crisis hiding in wood work, doesn't he?"

* * *

Harry watched the five pilots adsorbing the information he had reveal thus far. It was surreal to be surrounded by them if he was to admit it to himself. He wasn't so far out of touch to know that they were the infamous Gundam pilots, the ex-terrorists who saved the world. Fate had crossed his path with these warriors but why? They were a solid team what could he add?

"I think we got a little off track," said Trowa softly watching Harry with knowing eyes.

"A little," conceded Harry reluctantly. "I was prophesied to defeat Voldemort, I believe that is where we were interrupted."

"Correct." As if he hadn't remembered. He couldn't forget if he had wanted to.

"Well after my parents were killed I was sent to my Aunt and Uncles home," continued Harry as if they hadn't been interrupted. "For the next ten years I live as a bond servant of sorts and lived in a cupboard under the stairs that led to the second story."

Harry ignored the sounds of disgust this brought and continued.

"I received my salvation the summer I turned 11. I found out I was a wizard and I was going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Harry. "I won't go into much but I will say that Voldemort wasn't as dead as people had hoped. He made attempts to resurrect himself in my first year and second year and finally achieved it in my forth year of school."

"Resurrect himself?" asked Wufei curiously. "I take it he was dead for the years in between?"

"Not dead but ripped from his body," said Harry. "He was basically a formless ghost and before you ask, yes ghosts exist. Voldemort tried to restore himself to a body for years, most of the time he was in a forest in Albania possessing animals. In my fourth year I was entered in a tournament against my will for the express purpose to kidnap me in the end. It succeeded and using my blood Voldemort was reborn."

"By this time most of the wizarding world thought I was a dangerous criminal," chuckled Harry mirthlessyly. "As the only witness not a follower of Voldemort no one believed me and over the next year Voldemort regained his strength and gathered followers. By my sixth year in school Voldemort picked up the war where he left it off. The Dementors, umm creatures who feed off positive memories and that can suck your soul out your body through your mouth, joined him again. Other creatures like giants and werewolves joined him as well."

Heero could feel his thoughts whirling chaotically. A prophesy that told of a savior? It would have been absurd but the teen in front of them was deadly serious. From what he could gather the war that Potter had been in was during the Eve Wars and the wizarding war was mostly unnoticed and it seemed they had more in common than he would have thought.

"I spent my sixth year of school learning about my opponent and the horrors he committed so he could stay alive. He created Horcruxes, objects that contained a piece of his soul. This is the darkest of dark magic. My Seventh and last year of school was not spent in school. I spent it as an outlaw searching for the pieces of My enemies soul with two of the only people I would have trusted my life with. Needless to say they are dead now though they weren't killed in the war," ended Harry.

Wufei stared at the teen in front of him and he could tell the other pilots were doing much the same. There had to be more to his story but damn… It was like the most fantastic fantasy novel had come to life in front of his very eyes. There was more to the story and he knew it. He wouldn't rest until he knew it all of it.

"So as you can deduce if Voldemort is dead, which I know for a fact he is, we have a problem," said Harry in to the quiet his story invoked. "Only three of his followers are loose, the others are dead or in Azkaban and that does not include his sympathizers."

"So how do you purpose we begin this investigation?" asked Heero and the other nodded.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the blank galley wall before answering, "We need to go back to L4 and find out why they are targeting that Colony and not the others. Also we need to figure out why they attacked the Winner family."

Duo snorted quite loudly at that and barely suppressed a guffaw of wild laughter. Even the others looked quite amused all though Quatre had a touch of chagrin in his expression.

"Harry, my family is usually targeted though not to this extent," Quatre said mildly. "and it usually has to do with WEI."

Harry's jaw dropped and he could hear the muffled laughter even as Quatre tried to shush them.

"Oh bollocks," Harry moaned piteously. "You're not _the _Quatre Winner are you?"

"I am," said Quatre warily.

"My Uncle was laid off when your company bought out Grunnings a couple years back. He was not very pleased let me tell you," chuckled Harry. "He deserved it let me tell you."

"Ah, Grunnings, yes I remember that," said Quatre thoughtfully giving a meaningful look at Trowa. "Fat man with a mustache?"

"That's him," confirmed Harry his eyes sparkling. "I heard they had to drag him out in handcuffs. Is it true?"

Quatre nodded.

"You're related to that oaf?" asked Trowa quietly. "He was quite… loud about a nephew that was to blame for his being fired."

Harry waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me," said Harry distantly. "Bloody hell, we need to get to L4."

Heero nodded with the others and watched the wizard in front of him. He had definitely gotten a few of the questions he had been looking for but what was Potter Hiding? Who helped him with his war? What was so painful that he had the pinched look of grief etched so permanently on his face? Heero was surprised to see the knowing looking look in Potter's eyes when they met with his own.

"Duo would you and the others give Heero and myself a moment alone?" asked Harry eyes never leaving Heero.

"Ah… Sure thing Harry," said Duo sharing a baffled look with Trowa, Wufei and Quatre.

Harry waited until the others had left before sitting directly in front of Heero.

"You need to ask it so do so," said Harry wearily.

Heero stared at the teen in shock.

"You are not reading my mind are you?" Heero asked sharply.

"No."

Heero paused as he considered the dark haired teen in front of him

"What happened to your team?"

* * *

Wufei closed the galley door behind him and turned to the others and he knew his face shared the puzzled look his comrades had on theirs.

"What was that?" he asked Duo who shrugged in response.

"Dunno, but we need to contact Une."

* * *

Une uncharacteristically rested her head on her desk. If this day gets any worse, she thought, I just might scream. She sighed and straightened when her direct line began buzzing. Resisting the urge to curse she punched the video button and snapped a crisp, "Une here."

"Commander," came the exotic and clipped tones of Chang.

"Chang, how is everything?" asked Une.

"No danger is present," he responded and then said, "Potter is rather surprising."

She couldn't help the smile that broke over her face. Wufei was a cynical and critical man. The fact that someone piqued his attention was surprising in its self.

"I agree," Une told him. "Now what are your plans? Potter and Maxwell still need to visit L1, L2, and L3."

"Yes ma'am. We haven't discussed any plans on the matter of their mission but it is critical that we visit L4 to begin our investigation into the attack of the Winner family," said Chang and Une let out a frustrated sigh.

"I understand the urgency Chang," she said. "Just make sure Maxwell and Potter get the other HQ's informed of your unit."

"Yes ma'am. When would you like our next update?"

Une sat back thoughtfully and said, "Make it in 24 hours."

"Understood. Chang Out."

"Une out."

* * *

Wufei and Duo exchanged glances as Une ended the transmission.

"We have about 8 hours before we get to L3," said Duo. "If you can take care of the refueling Harry and I can get to HQ and debrief Barnabas. It'll take an hour tops."

Wufei lifted a brow.

"That quick?" he asked in surprise. "I would have thought it would have taken longer."

"We have it down to a science," Duo told him smugly. " Turn a pen in to a cat and they'll believe most anything. Now, when we get to L3 you four take care of the refueling and then we need to get to L4."

Wufei's gun was in his hand and he was running in search of a loud shout.

"Shit," cried Duo and he darted out of the cockpit and towards the galley.

"You had no right prying into my background!" shouted Potter angrily. "No right!"

"Harry, calm down!" said Duo soothingly. "Just…"

"No!"

Wufei was stunned to see his partner looking apologetic and what could pass as cowering for Heero Yuy in front of Potter.

"You will never, _never_, invade my privacy like that again!" shouted Potter

Heero nodded slowly and Potter spun around to see his audience staring at them with wide eyes.

"Harry?" asked Duo hesitantly. "What…"

"I don't want to talk about it," bit Potter savagely. "It's between me and him. No one needs to know past that."

"But," started Quatre.

"No!" said Potter firmly and Wufei was startled to see his hot jade gaze boring in to his own. "I have things in my past, my muggle past that no one needs to know and they will not know."

Potter threw a poisonous gaze towards Heero and then stalked out of the galley and past the others. The distant slamming of the door made them all jump.

"That didn't go so well," said Duo drily.

* * *

(1) Quoted from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J. K. Rowling.

Authors Note: I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Between the 4th of July, no internet, Work, School, and my Uncle in the process of dying it's been a hectic few weeks. I can only hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you all so much for your patients.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Never will be mine, to my greatest sorrow. *cries*

Part 19:

Wufei stared down the corridor and could tell that his face mirrored the shock on his comrade's faces. Those eyes, he thought blankly, could strip paint from ten feet away.

Wufei turned accusing eyes at his partner and growled audibly. Heero blinked at him but didn't say a word.

"Heero?" asked Quatre cautiously. "What…"

"Give me that bloody thing," snapped Wufei all but ripping the hand held unit from his partner's hand.

Wufei silently read the school file silently as the others watched in baffled curiosity. When he finally looked up his eyes were a haze of confusion.

"Why would this set him off?" asked Wufei pensively even as the unit was taken by Duo. "His sexuality…"

"'Fei, look at this," said Duo in hushed tones.

The small picture showed a small group of children playing on new playground equipment. What drew their attention was the child version of Harry Potter in oversized clothes and bruises that stood out lividly on his pale skin. Judging by his size he couldn't have been four. The bruised child had his arm slung over another little boy's shoulder and he was planting a kiss on the other child's cheek.

"When was this picture taken?" asked Wufei in equally hushed tones, his black eyes staring into his partners.

"September 28th, A. C. 186," answered Heero while the others looked on. "His reaction was rather extreme."

Duo snorted as he passed the data pad to Trowa and said, "That's an understatement and a half."

"In centuries past Homosexual relationships were taboo and shunned by society," mused Quatre as he examined the picture on the screen. "Maybe his relatives are in the minority of those who still feel Homosexuality is morally wrong."

"It is a rather cute picture," commented Trowa.

There was a full ten seconds of silence before Duo collapsed in laughter.

* * *

Harry threw himself on the bunk and stared at the ceiling. Though the climate control was set to 73 degrees and yet he felt cold. He'd earned a month in the cupboard for that picture and no meals for nearly a week. He'd never done it again that was for sure. He hadn't forgotten the feeling of that smooth cheek under his lips though. He hadn't forgotten the warmth of the other boy that had seeped through his ragged and baggy hand me downs and he didn't forget his first real kiss… He hadn't forgotten the bone deep pain and panic the boy had felt when Voldemort finally stepped in front of him and raised his wand… Shaking his head angrily he threw himself off the bed to pace the tiny space.

Step, step, step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, step, step, _turn_. A knock at the door drew him from his black thoughts and he swore fluently when he saw who was standing at his door and would have slammed it if Wufei hadn't held it open.

"I understand you are upset but as we are sharing this room for the time being, tolerance would be appreciated," said the Asian man softly.

Harry nodded slowly and retreated further into the room as Wufei entered and he left as soon as the man had past him. Solitude on the ship was going to be scarce especially with six young men on board. He peeked into the cockpit and thankfully it was empty. Down the hall he could hear the soft murmur of conversation. If he could just…

"Harry!" cried Duo hurrying towards him.

"May I have a word?"

Harry turned and met the cold blue eyes of Heero and he nodded and entered the cock pit as had been his original plan. He sat in the co-pilots chair and stared at the stars. He didn't turn as the door softly closed behind the other agent and didn't turn when the other teen took the Captains chair. Both were silent for a long, long while.

* * *

Duo stared at the closed cock pit door and hoped that Heero and his partner wouldn't maim or kill each other. He didn't know how long he stared at the door but he jumped when he felt Quatre put a hand on his shoulder.

"They are fine, thus far," Quatre soothed and drew his friend away from the door.

"I kinda figured that when I didn't hear any shrieks of pain," snarked Duo and then relented, "I just hope Heero didn't step in to a Maxwell church type emotional mess."

"It isn't a pleasant memory," offered Quatre, his hand ghosting over his heart. "I'm not feeling anything from Harry but there are some very interesting emotions from Heero."

"Yeah?" asked Duo.

Quatre hummed in agreement and led Duo into a chair near Trowa and Wufei.

"I have a sneaking suspicion I'm being set up in interview," remarked Duo idly. "Only I haven't committed a crime. Yet."

"Yet being the operative word, Maxwell," replied Wufei acidly. "I can only imagine what trick you have up your sleeve."

"And if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," snorted Duo.

Trowa watched his friends with an amused glint.

"What can you tell us about Harry?" asked Quatre, cutting any reply Wufei may have been concocting.

"Like…" asked Duo a wicked gleam in his eye. "He loves to surprise unsuspecting people with magically means of transportation? He doesn't Snore? Or he prefers boxers to briefs?"

"Duo!"

"Okay, Okay! Sheesh, try to lighten the mood and get ganged up on," grumbled the braided pilot good naturedly. "Harry… He is tireless when it comes to work. His old boss even told me that but I didn't really have the full scope however. If we hadn't had to wait for time zones I think Harry'd had drug me around the world in a day after our first flight."

"How in the world could you have traveled so quickly," puzzled Quatre and even Trowa looked puzzled.

Wufei snorted derisively, "Portkey?"

"Yup. Let me guess, he made you use one too," Duo said sympathetically.

Wufei nodded and Duo snorted out a laugh. Quatre exchanged a perplexed look with his lover.

"Care to elaborate?" drawled Trowa.

"He… enchants? I guess that would be the best word for it, enchants an item that when you touch it, it drags you by your naval to another location," said Duo. "Let me tell you an international portkey is a real bitch, worse than a rough re-entry sequence."

"The short ones aren't a walk in the park either," mutter Wufei. "I will admit that apparition isn't a stroll through daisy's either but I much prefer it to the portkey."

Duo nodded in agreement.

"Again, care to elaborate?" sighed Trowa.

"Apparition? Just imagine being sucked through a straw," said Duo flippantly.

"And that is better than a portkey how?" asked Quatre wide eyed. "I would think…"

"Apparating is quicker than a portkey and you always land on your feet," prompted Duo. "With a Portkey you never know if you will land on your feet or not."

"I see," said Quatre, leaning against Trowa. "Magical transportation seems so convenient."

"It is, but the feeling, let's just say that it takes some getting used to."

"And a strong stomach," muttered Wufei.

"Yeah, that too, now where was I?" Duo took a moment to arrange his thoughts then plowed on. "Hardworking… He's a really good roommate. Doesn't snore or toss and turn."

"No nightmares?" asked Trowa softly and Duo turned thoughtful.

"No… But now that you mention it his sheets were really torn up a couple times," he mused aloud. "I would have heard him if he was having nightmares."

"Not necessarily," tempered Quatre thoughtfully. "Would it be possible to silence himself or an area around his bed?"

"I'd bet on it," chimed in Trowa and Duo frowned.

"I don't feel we should pry into his private business," said Wufei suddenly making the other three stare at him. "He told us a little of his past and if his war was anything like ours he probably does have nightmares."

"I'll talk to him about it later," said Duo and Wufei opened his mouth to argue. "I won't pry but if he does need to talk we can."

"That would be the best course at this time," Quatre quipped. "Now what else can you tell us?"

"He told me some of his skills, dueling with magic, some sword play, that kind of thing," said Duo. "He's very quick on the draw, with his wand at least. Also he doesn't carry a Gun and he doesn't mess around with anything bigger than cell phone technology wise."

The others looked thoughtful and Duo plowed ahead.

"I think he was engaged or married to a girl who was killed."

* * *

Kingsley pulled his head from the fire, a string of barely suppressed curses just begging to be unleashed on his tongue. The International Confederation of Wizardry was going to be arriving in London in 48 hours time and gods knew the jurisdiction fight between the MLE and IMLE was going to be a bitch and a half. With the Preventors added in… He knew first hand just how territorial Une could be and with one of her best agents being targeted? He almost felt sorry for the IMLE. But now, how to break it to Une?

Une sighed happily as she signed the last document with a flourish. It was definitely time to get out of the office and maybe down a bottle of wine. The light pop behind her made her freeze and her hand to twitch to the Glock at her side. She turned and let out an angry growl.

"Kingsley!"

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I thought you would like to know that ICW will be in country in less than 48 hours," said Kingsley tiredly.

She froze save for a twitch in her eye.

"What did you say," Une hissed.

"I… Well…" Kingsley stuttered. "I had to alert them."

"I was just going home," she said dangerously. "I was going to have a bottle of wine and a very nice soak in the tub. I was going to have an evening off!"

Kingsley paled slightly as Une reached for her weapon.

"I do apologize for the timing and I know I said I could hold off longer but it couldn't be helped," he said quietly, raising his hands in defense. "If it makes you feel any better…"

"Nothing at this point could make me feel better!" she shrieked. "Those bastards refused to help in our wars! Even when it was on their front step! Thousands died in that battle alone!"

"Une, I know," Kingsley said gently. "If it makes you feel better Britain has changed its policies. If aid can be rendered in an unassuming matter our Aurors, Medi-wizards, Oblivators, and Muggle Relation personnel are expected to help."

"Small comfort," Une muttered, eyes still blazing. "Those pompous, ignorant, pureblooded jackasses! You could have bathed in the blood those men shed. They sat in their cushy offices and watched those poor muggles massacre themselves."

"Yes they did," said Kingsley calmly. "The medical aid would have been a huge advantage. It's part of the reason our little part of the wizarding world has changed its policies."

"Damned politicians don't give a shit about anything but their agendas," snorted Une derisively.

"You and I both know you are right, especially when it comes to the wizarding world," placated Kingsley. "Just like you know I had to contact them and that I put it off as long as could."

Une nodded jerkily and Kingsley sighed.

"Une…"

"Don't," snapped Une harshly. "Please leave, I have to prepare and let my team know what's going on."

"If you have a chance, tell Harry the spooks think something's stirring," said Kingsley.

"I will."

* * *

"I'd like to apologize," stated Heero, effectively breaking the silence.

Harry nodded but didn't reply otherwise.

"I'm sorry if that picture brought up a bad time in your life," said Heero carefully and this time the other teen exploded.

"A bad time," said Harry dully, staring into the vast inky black horizon. "May I ask what brought that to your attention? It couldn't have been the bruises. Maybe the oversized clothes? No, not those either."

"They do indicated an abusive home life."

Harry snorted derisively.

"Your reaction was rather," Heero paused struggling to find the right word. "harsh."

"You know the little boy in that picture?" asked Harry lightly. "He was my only friend. It didn't last long. A week after that picture was taken, my cousin, in a bid so I would never have friends, broke his arm in three places. A week later he transferred to another school."

"Isolation," started Heero.

"Yeah, isolation," chuckled Harry mirthlessly. "I was five when that picture was taken. I was 11 when I left for Hogwarts and I was 16 when that little boy was murdered by Voldemort because I was too weak to hold off his attacks to my mind. I fucking watched and _felt_ every curse Voldemort cast on him until he was insane and his heart gave out."

Heero was stunned as tear ran down his new superior's cheek.

"His name was Kevin Ling and he was 18 years old when Voldemort had his minions kidnap him," Harry stated emotionlessly. "Before he died he was raped and tortured for weeks. Voldemort waited until I was dating another before he killed Kevin. I was dating my fiancé, Ginny and the night I first made love to her, Kevin died."

"Potter… Harry," fumbled Heero. "I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to… I wouldn't have… I Just…"

Harry interrupted the stutter agent beside him.

"It's funny what a simple picture brings back isn't it?" Harry asked raggedly. "I don't know what atrocities happen in your war, but if it was anything like mine, you don't have a memory that isn't connected to something in your past."

Heero nodded jerkily and took a deep cleansing breath, "I understand. I do apologize Harry. No harm was meant, for us trying to find information on another is second nature."

Harry gazed at Heero from the corner of his eye.

"My family," Harry spat viciously, "spent a considerable sum making sure that picture was sealed. I spent a month shut in my cupboard and didn't have a meal for a week because of that picture. It's second nature for me to make sure something that damaging is kept under wraps and out of Enemy hands."

"Rest assured this image will not leave our group," said Heero stiffly, mildly insulted by the insinuation that a leak would be permitted. "I couldn't, can't understand why would help Chang, or why you would help two people escape in the middle of a war. You were an unknown and my experiences have taught me that the unknown variable may get you killed."

"Did you ever think that I might have done it because it was the right thing to do?" asked Harry incredulously and seeing the blank look on his companions face, felt a niggle of sympathy. "No, you wouldn't have, would you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Heero demanded crossly.

"During my war, we took great care to make sure those not involved in the fighting were protected," explained Harry softly. "Mostly because muggles wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell against the Death Eaters, we evacuated, protected, and if we got there too late and there were survivors we healed and their memories altered."

"Why?"

"Security."

"A dead witness is a quiet witness," stated Heero quietly in response. "Our first orders when we came to earth were to leave no one alive who saw our Gundams."

"Did you follow that order?" asked Harry just as quietly.

"No," and a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "I was spotted on my way through the atmosphere and I engaged in battle with a suit. Days later Duo saved Vice Minister Darlian from being shot by me. It wasn't for a lack of trying but it was one order I never complied with."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Even with your training I don't think you would have been able to kill that indiscriminately," said Harry. "I just can't see you doing something like that."

Before Heero could speak, the radio crackled.

"Ground to Agent Night, Agent Night, Come in, Over."

"Agent Wing to Ground, Agent Night is unavailable at this time, Over."

"Agent Wing, please relay to Agent Night and Agent Mage that ICW is coming into the mix sooner than expected and that the "spooks" think something is stirring, over ."

"Message received Ground, please let Command know we are on schedule Over."

"Message received Agent Wing, Over and Out."

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" cursed Harry. "We've got to get to L4 ASAP."

"I take it ICW is not a good sign?"

Harry smiled wryly and said, "Let's just say ICW is going to want to take over this investigation. And the Spooks are in it not good."

"Over my dead body," growled Heero menacingly.

"I agree," responded Harry and then he sighed. "I guess I owe you a little bit of an apology for over reacting back there…"

"None needed," said Heero quietly. "I'm sorry for bring up your past, particularly such a harsh memory."

Harry stared into the inky black horizon. "Don't do it again."

My Uncle passed away July 23, and I know it's been a long wait. My only excuse is grief takes its own time. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
